What A Beautiful Night m a r e
by Tardis Blue Assassin
Summary: Gotham wasn't the most important thing to Bruce, never was, after all, there is a thin line between love and hate. Joker/Bruce OC/Bruce.  ON HIATUS FOR ANOTHER FIC I AM STARTING SORRY :
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching The Dark Knight, and also just browsing around the internet, and suddenly a song popped on from my computer called Therapy by All Time Low, and I listened to it while watching the movie, specifically a part with Batman and Joker, and well. I needed to do a one shot or something.**

**I don't own Batman, but if I could, oh, the possibilities. Nolanvers.**

It was a gloomy night, course it was always gloomy in Gotham sense the devil had given birth to The Dark Night's ultimate enemy. Bruce never thought he would be facing such a nightmare as the Joker, he could handle his parent's deaths, and he could handle losing people around him as long as he could beat back the demon that took them. The thing was, he couldn't beat this demon. Not this one, Gotham was his own personal hell, and this man, the Joker, was Satan. It was bad enough that Rachel was stolen from him, even worse that the Joker corrupted Harvey Dent. Now he was trying to destroy Gotham and bring it to its knees. The only person who could possibly stop him was Batman. He, Bruce, no, Batman, was just a ghost of the 'hero' that was.

Wayne shifted in his penthouse bedroom staring darkly out the window as rain poured onto the roof and bounced off the window in a dazzling display of ferocity. He turned his back to the window his hands behind his back as he sighed softly to himself. His eyes shifted to the mask that was tossed carelessly on the bed post. The empty eyes stared at him as if screaming 'you failure! You coward! You've betrayed everyone!' . Bruce growled tearing the mask from where it sat and tossed it into the dark hearing it thump against the wall. He had the urge to yell maybe even scream as loudly as possible. Bruce didn't do that though, no, he was to, composed for that. He turned again and just rested his forehead against the window wishing he could find the courage to put the mask on, to, continue to be the man in the dark, but he couldn't he was a coward. He was terrified of the Joker; nothing could contain him, not even the Asylum. Bruce's eyes closed as he breathed out his breath showing up on the window. He was just Bruce Wayne, playboy and billionaire, nothing more.

"Tsk, I never knew you for an emo batty boy." A cackling voice made Bruce whip around already throwing himself into defense mode, but realized he was virtually powerless at this point. It didn't matter though as he saw the person of his obsession step out of the shadows spinning his mask on a finger. "Having problems brucy?" The laugh turned into more of a giggle as the Joker just tossed the mask behind his shoulder.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a city to burn?" Bruce gritted his teeth. The Joker had found out his identity more than a month ago, it had been a horrific accident. Bruce had been going toe to toe with the madman when he just suddenly attacked him ripping off his mask. Wayne had been so unprepared he didn't have time to prevent it from happening. You can imagine how the Joker reacted, his face was unimpressed and he rubbed it in on more than one occasion. A playboy as Batman, HAH.

"Even I need a vacation brucey babe." Joker cackled again skipping around the room like a birthday clown."Heh you really do have a nice place batty, I remember the first time I crashed this place." The Joker eyed him then leaning on a bed post his mouth pulling into its mutated smile."Ya remember that Batman, oh I mean Mr. Wayne?" A hacking laugh shook Bruce from his train of thought he had been in as he watched the man that had ruined his life trounce around his room like he owned the place.

"Leave." It was all Bruce said as he turned back around looking out the window. "You have the city don't you?"

"pft, what's the fun of being king without a queen brucey?" Bruce didn't turn from the window but he knew that Joker was smiling as wide as possible at him. He frowned staring at his reflection in the window."You're just gonna ignore me aren't you?" A cackle filled the silent room again and he sensed a presence getting closer to him and he turned around as he was suddenly forced face first into the window his hands being yanked behind him cold metal clasping onto his wrists. He felt the Joker's lips graze his ear as he whispered."Shame, I was going to give you a chance too." Bruce was whipped around as his legs were kicked out from under him. He face planted into the carpet his arms now handcuffed behind him throwing off his balance.

"Joker let me go!" Bruce protested squirming to get back onto his feet. He didn't make it, The joker stepped on his back keeping him down crushing his face into the sable colored carpet.

"Ah, ah, ah, now is that any way to treat a houseguest?" The Joker let out an ear splitting laugh as he just ground the heel of his foot into the small of Bruce's back causing Bruce to have to bite his lip lest he yell out in pain.

"You're not a guest you freak." Bruce mumbled from his position on the floor. The Joker just smirked digging his heel in deeper finally hearing a cry of pain from the person under his control.

"So rude, your going to have to be taught a lesson in manners brucey." The Joker clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth chuckling darkly. Bruce felt himself pulled up by his hair and he let out a hiss of pain as the Joker brought him to eye level. "What do you suggest batty?"

"Go to hell."

"There you go again, being rude." The Joker used his other hand to grab the collar of Bruce's shirt letting go of his hair. He shoved him single handily back into the window this time back first causing the metal to clink and possibly crack off the window glass. Bruce hissed again his eyes squinting at the pain."Now then you go one more chance Wayne, what do you think?" The Joker let out a laugh as Bruce made a unsteady glare at him still clearly in pain."Speechless I see." The Joker paused giggling with delight."Look at you…your helpless right now."

"Fuck you Joker." Bruce jeered.

The Joker's eyebrow rose a bit and he just let out a maniacal laughter."How about you?" Bruce's composure suddenly flopped as he looked the clown with a very confused look."Really brucey are you so naïve?" Bruce was still trying to piece together what the madman was saying when it hit him, probably a lot harder then it needed to. His eyes widened and he just brought his gaze back to the man in purple."Ah so now you get it. Good your learning." He couldn't possibly be serious, there was no way that even this psychotic laughing clown could mean, what, just there was no possible way.

Wayne had no chance to consider that the Joker was just bluffing when a rough hand grabbed his chin dragging his tall frame down as lips smashed into his. He was taken off guard and with his hands not at his disposal he nearly lost his footing as his legs almost gave out. Though, the kiss ended quickly mangled lips pulling away from his dry ones. It wasn't till the Joker started cackling all while he was dragging him from the window had he realized he had stopped breathing. Bruce gasped as he fell back width wise across his bed his arms twisted under him. His eyes widened even more as the Joker climbed over him straddling his waist.

"J-joker…" Bruce fumbled over his words as the white pasted face of his nightmares stared down at him with an inquisitive face. He was taken aback by this, not use to not seeing rage and death pouring from every pore of the man above him. He shook himself as he realized where this was headed. He couldn't let this happen."Joker, stop.' His voice was stern but shaky he was still recovering from the kiss and now with Joker sitting on him he was finding it hard to focus on anyone thing.

"mmmmm….no." The Joker answered giggling."You look so adorable under me brucey, wish you could see." Bruce growled moving to shift his legs trying to throw the maniacal clown off but his thighs bumped up against the Jokers and he stopped instantly as a jolt ricocheted through his legs and to his spine. "Oh now batty I didn't know you felt that way." The Joker screeched with amusement. Bruce bit down on his lips as his eyes closed for a minute as his thoughts scrambled all over the place, scattering across his mind to recollect minutes later.

"Get off me Joker."

"You really should learn to pick your words better." Bruce eyes popped open again and he glared up at the clown angrily. The Joker just shrugged leaning down dangling his lips above his prisoners."Course you know, I can do that." His lips broke into a perverted grin as his hands dropped to either side of Wayne's head crushing his scarred lips up against the ex-vigilante's. Bruce felt like he was swimming through molasses as he didn't have any power to fight back. However he became very aware that he was indeed kissing the man back. He didn't even want to, but his less than in control body was reacting for him. He blamed it on his play boy habits, but he knew that wasn't a good excuse. Another thing Wayne became hyper aware of was that Joker wasn't bad at this. For a guy who blew up whole blocks and seemed to find more enjoyment out of burning money then picking up hookers with it, he was clearly experienced, which sort of pissed Bruce off for all the wrong reasons. This meant the Joker could possibly even best him in this subject. There would be none of that, Bruce pushed up on his bound hands leaning into the kiss and deepening it vying for control. When he did this the Joker pulled away abruptly."Naughty Bat, did I say you could do that?" Bruce scanned the psycho's face seeing the white face make up had now smudged and he suspected that he knew where the smeared off lipstick had gone.

"Didn't..say..i couldn't" Bruce puffed out, he realized he needed to breathe and he fell back on his hands as he closed his eyes his chest rising and falling showing how effected he was. He felt the Joker's body shift above him and he opened his eyes again only to be assaulted by the feeling from before, his whole body shook as unwanted moans slipped across his lips as the Joker ground their hips together. Then he stopped, just stopped and Bruce through his stupor looked at him wondering why he had stopped, instead of being thankful he did.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this." The Joker mocked finally bringing the obvious out into the open. He sniggered joyously."Could it be…that…you want me batman?" He continued making a fake shocked face. Bruce glared up turning his head to look at a wall.

"No." He spit out angrily. Though he already knew that his body and mind thought differently, the proof was in his reactions. He peeked from the corner of his eye to see the Joker still smiling at him clearly not convinced."Take the cuffs off Joker." Bruce ordered then bringing his gaze back to the now slightly frowning mastermind.

"Ahh but I am having fun, and you'll run away." The Joker whined pouting and then going into a fit of laughter again.

"…..please."

The Joker's gaze grew deathly serious then, the old Joker was peeking through and it shook Bruce to the core, the eyes that looked as if they had seen hell."Tell you what." The Joker said in a deep tone his voice turning sensual. "I'll let you go…if…" the scarred make up smeared mouth spread into a scary smile."You scream my name..like you mean it." Bruce's mouth unhinged slightly staring unbelievingly at the psychopath; this guy was messing with him, right?

"Why so serious Wayne?"The Joker cackled and then bucked his hips against his rivals."Hm?"

Bruce hissed as bliss tingled through his body again. He would not do what this crazy requested, there was no way, and he wasn't losing the rest of his dignity to this madman. "le..t..me.g- The joker just leaned up doing It again as he used a gloved hand to wrench Bruce's head to the side roughly attacking his neck with lips and teeth. Wayne's eyes flickered shut as he moaned. The Joker was grinning as he began to splay an artwork of bruises across his hostage's neck he began to methodically grind his hips into Wayne's determined to get him to do what he had asked.

"f-fuck.." Bruce swore as he wanted to wrench away but found himself getting pleasure from everything the Joker did. He wanted to move, he, wanted to get back at him but he found that was physically impossible while his hands were pinned under him and cuffed together. He gritted his teeth together as he knew he was going to have to let go of the rest of his pride if he wanted to get out of this situation. The Joker moved up to kiss him again and as their lips and tongues clashed."Jokerr.." The name just slipped out the sound resonating through the Joker's mouth making him beam evilly. It wasn't what he was looking for yet, but it was getting there, he was making progress. He leaned up then away from his victim finally taking off his gloves tossing them to the side flexing his pale hands; he looked past his fingers seeing Bruce staring at him, well more his hands.

"It's not polite to stare babe." Bruce's attention snapped back to trying to ignore the Joker, but he had been staring, the man wasn't really as pale as he thought, it was the makeup on his face that made him look like he hadn't seen the sun in ages, but really, his real skin wasn't much lighter then Bruce's own. "But hey if you want to undress me with your eyes…go right ahead." The Joker whispered leaning into his ear nibbling on it then. Bruce gritted his teeth. He wouldn't do that, He would-"Go ahead." The voice was low and deep, commanding. Wayne found his mind beginning to formulate it, The Joker leaned up and Bruce made no effort not to stare at every inch of him. His eyes scanning his face first. Horrifically beautiful blue eyes stared back at him and he found himself skipping over them his gaze dropping to the Joker's lips. His iconic scars, Bruce grimaced, he realized, that even though they looked horrible, against his skin and smashed up against his own lips, they were almost peculiarly hot. He growled frustrated at this evaluation as he continued his trek down the others body. His mix matched pattern clothes, that somehow went together concealed what body the Joker might have, but Brue already knew the man was muscular and trim, it wasn't hard to figure out when he was fighting him. His attention was drawn away when the Joker's hands went to his vest beginning to unbutton it slowly, long slender fingers taking their time at each round button.

The vest slipped of the man's back and soon the fingers began at the shirt. Bruce ran his tongue lightly over his lips absently as the man he had been close to killing minutes ago slipped off his shirt letting it slip off and settle around his waist. His eyes widened, he had an urge to touch the skin splayed out in front of him, but he couldn't so he was forced just to stare. The Joker was just as he had thought, slender, very slender, to a feminine like silhouette, but that didn't stop the body from having muscles. Evidence that the Joker took pride in his body was evident when he shifted his stomach muscles contracting. Bruce blinked as a hand waved in front of his face."Earth to batarang."

Bruce grumbled as the Joker cackled."I thought I lost you for a second."

"Shut up." Bruce said more annoyed the angry. The joker shrugged and from his pocket he drew a knife. Wayne tensed instantly under the other and Joker just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down brucey." The Joker brought the knife up under Bruce's shirt and Bruce mentally held his breath as he heard fabric rip his shirt spilling in half and falling away from his chest."Oh.." the Joker said and Bruce blinked as he saw the man's face change slightly into one of….was that surprise?

"Earth to crazy clown." Bruce said smirking. Joker glared moving the knife up against Bruce's neck killing the smirk.

"Leave the jokes to me." The Joker growled leaning up the blade pressing harder and harder on Bruce's jugular to the point where he was afraid to breath, but the knife was drawn away but Bruce let out a yelp of pain as the Joker sliced his shoulder. He leaned down his stomach pressing down on top of his rivals, their hot skin sticking together like melting wax. His tongue ran along the scar gently the little bit of blood seeping from it coating his lips.

"Joker!" Bruce protested as he screeched. He blinked as the Joker leaned up beginning to laugh more than he had the past few times, so much so Bruce eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"You screamed."

"Did not."

"You so did you liar." The Joker leaned up fully moving off Bruce, much to Bruce's unwanted surprise. He moved Bruce shoving him onto his side reaching in his pocket for a pick he picked the lock of the handcuffs slipping them off as he moved back as Bruce moved to sit up rubbing his wrists. "I am a man of my word." The joker said tilted his head to the side looking into his rival's eyes, who gazed back.

"Yea..I know."

**Sooooooo was that okay? Good oneshot? I mean I GUESS I couldn't continue this, if I get more then say….five reviews, I'll add part two. I am not sure if they were OOC or not, you'll have to tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is part number dos :D. I hope ya'll like it, I might write another two part one shot for this pairing after this. Heheh. Orrrr, well, you'll find out at the end. I added it early due to muse and excitment...**

'Yea..I know." It was three simple words, but at this point it could have been three totally different ones. The Joker's face craned toward Bruce who recoiled a bit but didn't pull away his face. Their eyes glared at each other for a few seconds before the Joker cackled which made Bruce blink in confusion.

"So what will it be batty? You gonna lock me up? Kill me? Beat me senseless." The Joker said motioning to himself with his hand."Make your choice." He giggled his lips spreading into grin so far that it looked as if his scars might tear. It was as if He knew what Bruce was going to do before he did it. Well Bruce was going to be unpredictable, he was Batman, no one could read Batman. "Tell you what." The Joker leaned up running a finger over Bruce's lips probably wiping away smeared cosmetics. "We'll play a game." Bruce's eyes rested to stare at the ones in circled by black shadows. "You come to me when you've made your choice from the three….as Batman." Bruce's eyes widened a smidge and before he could react the Joker hopped off the bed gathering up his stuff and began cackling his way out of the room.

'Wait!" Bruce said out reaching his hand over the bed frame to grab the Joker's wrist, barely missing it, but found he hadn't reached out fast enough as the Joker turned around his bare chest gleaming as the dim moonlight hit it. His eyes, now darker in the awkward lighting seem to laugh at him as the Joker stayed silent.

"I want batman." The Joker replied his arm went across his face wiping off some more of the makeup revealing an all too human face. "Bring him to me." He left, the door closed as Bruce just stared after him, frozen, by that face, the face behind the mask. It was, nothing like he had expected, it was, human, young, mad but brilliant. He had seen the face of the Joker, and the Joker had seen his. Bruce knew he was going to do as the Joker asked, he had to. If only he could calm the battle with in his body. Bruce moved falling back on his bed. He closed his eyes running a hand through his hair. His mind began to pull at the depths of his denial. He wanted to except the denial that this never even happened, the denial that he wanted nothing to do with the madman that just traipsed his way around his body, but he couldn't find an excuse for his reactions, for his willingness to say the Jokers name like they were forbidden lovers secretly claiming their love for each other. He couldn't because he knew it was all wickedly true. There was a reason Gotham burned, and the Joker held the pitchfork. It was because the only person who could stop him was terrified of him. For only one reason, and one reason only, he was terrified of _what _the Joker could do to him if they were truly open to each other. What things he would experience. It was horrifically thrilling. Bruce puffed out air as he felt his body twitch. He was still turned on, and he knew it wasn't going to go away, the Joker was more than just a figment in his reality, and he was a lustful nightmare in his head.

Three days, it was three days that Bruce locked himself in his mansion. Alfred worried but he just told the old butler to take a vacation which, he reluctantly did. This left Bruce staring at his mask darkly from his lounge chair. It taunted him, mocked him, he swore he could hear the Joker's laugh fill his ears. He wanted it, he wanted to put it on and go after him and let whatever would happen, happen. He couldn't though, that wasn't the batman way, was it? No. He wasn't some dog the Joker could just call over. Bruce got up picking up the mask and tossing it away from him turning on the T.V he had avoided for the past couple days. The sounds of chaos that's what he expected to hear. Instead, he heard the most peculiar words come from the newscaster's voice.

"The Joker has declared his committing suicide at midnight tonight.." Wayne froze his eyes trying to leap from his eye sockets as the word 'suicide' bashed his head. A sudden photo clip, with the shaky background and snarling laughter played in the corner. The Joker however was not holding the camera he was instead bound to a cable, from a crane most likely, his hands cuffed to the hook as he hung out over the street possibly fifty feet or more off the ground. The Joker's cackling laughter and maniacal giggles causing passerby's from below to scramble away. Bruce's eyes just stared at his face as his head craned toward the camera filming him, his face pulling into a grin that few would understand, except for, Bruce, of course. The remote slipped from his fingers and he back peddled away from the T.V. This, was the Jokers method for dragging him out in the open. This, this, pitting his life against some made up theory he had about Bruce. That if the Joker died, Gotham died with it, because without a Joker there could be no Batman. Bruce growled, that wasn't true, He didn't need the Joker! He shifted away from the T.V barely able to contain himself. He just wouldn't go. If the Joker wanted to die, then so be it.

God damn him. Bruce sat a few feet away from the building the Joker swung from; it was fifteen minutes till drop time. The Tumblr rumbled, and Bruce sank back in his sear his bat suit flexing around his skin. God dam him. Batman was, more or less, back. Bruce stared at the mask sitting on the semi-dash of the vehicle. He was going to do this wasn't he? He reached a gloved hand over to the mask grabbing it and slipping it on over his head. God damn him. Batman swept out of the vehicle like a shadow dodging media and photographers that were scrambling to get the best 'seats' in the house. He stowed his way into the building managing to dodge the Jokers clown Hench men and even policemen. What a madhouse, Joker criminals and police force working together. Everyone wanted to see the Joker die…Anarchy. Bruce clenched his teeth as he climbed up scaffolding now resting in the shadows a few feet away from the swinging psychopath. A spot light dazzled the man's body as a helicopter swirled around him. Batman, Bruce, whoever he was swore to himself as the Joker continued a stream of maniacal laughter and then broke into a fit of giggles as he began to sing a pathetically butchered rhyme.

"Do you know the baaatmaaan the baaaatman, dooo you know that silly bat who lives in…- there was a pause as a fit of laughter erupted from the man again but he sang through it clearly enjoying himself as he caused himself to swing back and for as if he was just on a swing set. "Yes I know that baaatmaaan the baaatmaaan, because I've seen his face." Bruce gritted his teeth aiming one of his batarangs at the helicopter's spotlight shooting it out. Everyone gasped as everything suddenly got significantly darker. The only thing that could be heard above the crowed and the whirring of helicopters blades was the Joker, who was now giggling more than ever as he twisted himself around looking into the gape of the building. He was waiting, god, he knew Bruce would come. "Batttty? Is that you?" The joker cackled in a whispered yell. Bruce reluctantly slipped from the shadows watching the Joker bounce up and down shaking the cable and hook."I knew you'd come! What do you think? Brilliant isn't it?" The Joker swung back and forth and Bruce just shook her head back and forth.

"I am here, now how do I get you down?"

The clown just giggled his eyes shutting with glee."Whoa, did I say that I was doing this to lure you out? WHAT if I want to die?" Bruce went rigid, without realizing it; he just dropped his jaw in pure shock. The Joker swung back and forth slightly swinging close to him and then away like a backwards pendulum.

"You want to die?" Batman gawked, this wasn't what he was prepared for, time slowed and his brain was trying to connect puzzle pieces but, it was like a picture less jigsaw of thoughts that just wouldn't come together.

The Joker just swung silently, and as another spotlight kicked in Bruce just let his eyes drop to the crowd staring below. He could feel their shock and surprise bubbling up towards him. The spotlight was on them. Satan and the fallen angel, this whole scheme…was…about them. "You're asking me to choose aren't you?" A resounding hashed laugh came from his opponent confirming the question. "Between what?" His eyes drew back up to the clown's and the man just smirked back at him as his swinging slowed.

"Gotham and your nightmares, me bats, choose me or Gotham." The Joker 's laughter had died to a soft chuckling as he looked up at his wrist as a watch ticked away clearly counting down the minutes to his death."You've got five minutes batsy." Bruce froze everything was beginning to make sense then. It all came together in one divine thought. ALL, of it, everything the Joker did, was to get his attention, was to teach him a lesson, and was to tear away anyone that could be something to him. So, that only the Joker could claim the Batman as his own.

Because he completed him.

"Oh, oh,two minutes batty, you going to let humpty dumpty take his fall? Is this the Princes last bow?" The joker mocked over and over his voice bouncing of the walls of the Batman's mind. Bruce blinked staring down at the crowed, at Gotham. He could never choose between them. Could he? He looked at the Joker who was merrily bouncing around on the cable. Gotham, or your nightmares, me bats, choose me or Gotham. He couldn't choose, because he was Batman, because of his one rule. He couldn't. The cable snapped and whizzed and in that second that clown plummeted out of sight. Bruce snapped into action ripping off his mask and diving off the building. He out spread his wings as he made contact with the Jokers body as he swooped over the crowed as media and KODAK one dollar cameras began flashing. Bruce struggled as he held the Joker to him. The gangly man's thin arms wrapping around his neck as he giggled his lips bumping against Bruce's own neck. "F-for a minute there I thought I was a goner." He said giggling and laughing as Bruce less then gracefully landed on top of the Tumblr his body becoming a cushion between the clowns and the hood. The sirens of police cars sped up Bruce's pace as he picked the still cuffed clown up tossing him into the tight space of the Tumblr climbing in himself growling as he sped off. The Joker just stared at him In his awkward sloped position in the Tumblr his legs splayed above him his head angled toward Bruce's hip. "You know your sure are one for pizzazz, throwing of your mask like that."

"Shutup." Wayne grumbled as he sped past an alley and past his mansion. The Joker craned his neck his head shifting slightly into Bruce's lap staring up at him with a teasing grin.

"Whereeee we going?" The Joker inquired sounding live a curious five year old. He didn't get an answer as the Tumblr stopped and he was wrenched out of the vehicle and dragged through a door and tossed onto the floor of what would be the bat cave. Bruce closed the door and stared down at the bound crazy. "Oh you look angry batsy." The Joker said in a quipped tone hooting and snorting at Bruce's unmasked and batman covered body. Bruce angrily moved over him picking him up by his collar slamming his back into a desk. Which, resulted in, the Joker laughing even harder barely showing the pain that had to be seeping into his back, Bruce was almost angry that no pained showed on the others face. "Getting rough with me now?" The Joker pushed on and on.

Bruce just growled and moved his other hand over Joker's head. The Joker craned his neck trying to see what his 'Bat' was doing now and was pleasantly surprised to see him clasp his cuffed hands to a cable wire from the ceiling."What's this? Revenge then?" Bruce stepped away observing what he had done. The Joker just leaned on the desk his arms suspended above his head as his feet semi touched the ground his untouched shirt(due to the hectic fall and toss into the Tumblr) stretched and showing bits of his stomach. The Joker, as if trying to add to this erotic picture esk scene titled his head his messed up blonde green hair falling over his face."That better brucey?" Bruce grumbled turning away going to a drawer digging through it."Oh I hope you're looking for something to torture me with." The joker taunted until he saw Bruce turn around with a towel, his face faded into a mild expression of amusement. "And what's that for?"

Wayne stepped to his adversary and placed a hand on his neck and used his other hand along with the towel to wipe his face."If I have to lose my mask, so, do you." The Joker sneered as the makeup began to fade, a face of a young man glared at him Bruce realized. The scars along his face looked much less gruesome without the red make up, and instead almost looked as if his jaw was just bending up weird due to some screwed up Botox. The coffee stained teeth of the Joker shone brightly in the dim light of the cave as he glowered at Bruce.

'What you staring at bats?" Joker joshed leaning his head back as the towel moved down his chin. Bruce stopped then pulling the towel away tossing it somewhere, there were still streaks of white and there was still splotches of red across the others lips, but, now, for once, he looked human.

"You." Bruce replied almost fascinated by the face that was clearly not amused by this comment.

"You're turning sappy on me brucey." The Joker gaffed. "It makes me want to go out and burn down an orphanage." Bruce knew just because he removed the face, the psychotic person within wouldn't fade, but, it would do for now. He backed up turning his back to the manic clown."Hey you are just going to leave me here or something?' The clown strained against his cuffs leaning forward in a sexual display."I feel neglected." Bruce looked back at his resisting the urge to slam him into the desk and claim the lips he so desperately wanted.

"Yep." He replied somewhat un confidently. The Joker whined but leaned back acting all defeated but then he did the unspeakable, or at least, for the normal human being anyway, but then, he wasn't exactly normal was he? The Joker hopped up on the desk out stretching one leg in a direction of the computer chair resting his leg on the arm and his other over the corner of the desk. He smirked at the Bat as he pulled on the cable making a lurid sound of pleasure squeezing his eyes shut. Bruce stood there transfixed, just watching him. This was ridiculous; he wasn't going to fall for this obvious trap. He turned to go when another moaned rattled his ears and stopped his heart cold making him forget to breath."Bruuucee." The voice was neither mocking nor angry, it was beckoning. Bruce turned back slightly. The Joker stared at him his head titled on a suspended arm. "I need you.."The Joker said softly holding back his involuntary laughter. Bruce hands turned into fists as the Joker smirked then his laughter bursting out of him as his hair fell over his face as his body shook with madness."Oh , oh, you should see your face right now, priceless!" He cackled and laughed and did every other sound he could as he coughed clearly choking on his own glee.

The basterd had tricked him! That voice, whatever he had done, was a ruse; he hadn't meant it at all. Bruce had foolishly fallen for it too. He turned again opening the door to the bat cave. He again hesitated as the laughing began to quiet and the Joker did it again."Bruccee, I want you…I want you inside me." The voice taunted him over and over with its soft tender whine and he had to force himself not to listen as he slammed the door shut leaning on it. He heard another fit of laughter through the door and he gritted his teeth. What had he done? He held a madman within, a madman. Was he going crazy? He had just revealed his face and rescued the Joker from a quick death, on a simple, feeling.

Was he beginning to crack?

**So it turns out this Is turning into a story. HUH, who would have thought? How many of you want me to continue? If not I can just simply say this is the end, but hey if I get enough reviews I guess we'll be seeing more of this. Oh and credit goes to the brilliant artist on deviant art for the Tumblr scene, it's kind of a copy with a different situation, it belongs to the story Entropy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well looks like this one-shot is becoming a full on story: D I missed all you people. I know I have other stories I started and I am sorry I haven't updated them, but my life's been crazy lately, so I hope you'll enjoy this one at least. ****R rated things going on in this chapter**. **I was listening to Parachute by Ingrid M. You should listen: P**

Bruce woke up on his couch his suit still plastered against him. He reached up feeling his face, no mask, so, it hadn't been a dream then? He sat up in his bat cave penthouse, his home, away from home, he supposed. He had to hide out somewhere, seeing as everyone was no well aware that Bruce Wayne was indeed the batman. He barely had time to swing his legs onto the floor when Alfred put a tray for breakfast down on the coffee table. It was larger the any breakfast Alfred usually made and Bruce stared at his butler curious.

"Sir, why is there a clown chained in your cave?" Alfred asked his eyebrow raising as he put the tray down. He had walked into the cave thinking that Bruce had finally pulled himself out of depression and gone to his cave, to only find the Joker, a clown strapped up by handcuffs passed out on the observation desk.

"Why are you, back from vacation Alfred?" Bruce tried to skip over the question but it didn't work as Alfred flicked the T.V on. His face was top news, and his daring escapade was completely caught on tape, including him taking of his mask."Alfred it's not what you think."

"And what do you suppose I think Sir?" Alfred as clearly wanting to cross his arms, but he was more proper then that and just stood there watching the news clearly still shocked by this whole development.

"N-nothing." Bruce hesitated and then stuffed a few eggs in his mouth. Then he realized the extra breakfast was for the Joker. He looked up to see Alfred staring at him.

"Just, be careful Bruce." Alfred said softly and walked out. He didn't have to say anything, Bruce already knew that Alfred wouldn't say anything and would already be moving the essentials into the hidden bat cave for a stake out. He knew Fox would probably be helping from the sidelines, pulling puppet strings, and what not. Bruce sighed and stood up removing his armor and threw on some trousers and a grey v-neck. He'd take a shower after he figured out what to do with his little 'predicament'. He picked up the tray of food and made his slow trek into the bat cave main observation area. The Joker was still seemingly asleep. He had fallen asleep in the position Bruce had left him in. His legs spread out but his head now was flopped down his chin rest on his chest as his chest rose up and down in a steady rhythm. Bruce stood there for a few minutes, just watching him sleep. Though finally he realized the food would get cold so he moved toward the jester and kicked the computer chair away jerking the man awake as his leg flew down and smacked the calf into a drawer handle.

The Joker snorted his eyes popping open."Rude." He remarked as he dropped his other leg as he tried to fidget slightly, which was somewhat difficult without use of his arms or hands. He stared at the food and then at Bruce."You gonna eat that?" He chuckled smartly but Bruce just clanked the tray down on the desk reaching up unclasping one of the restraints he scooted the tray closer handing the captive a plastic fork. "Fine do the silent treatment then." The joker remarked giggling stuffing eggs and bacon into his mouth with gusto. Bruce sat in the desk chair watching his adversary eat with mild interest. What was he going to do with him? He couldn't very well let him go, but he couldn't keep him locked up like a pet either. Bruce sighed turning to turn on his monitors. His eyes didn't flicker back to the Joker until he heard and odd sound emitting from him.

His eyes glanced over from their corners and they widened a smidge. The Joker had somehow unpeeled the banana on the tray with one hand and now was brusquely sucking on it his eyes flickering over to Bruce's staring ones. He purposely deep throated the fruit a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he chuckled. Bruce turned away his face reddening as he tried to focus on the monitors instead of the person next to him. He closed his eyes as the Joker instead of stopping started making lurid sounds of fake pleasure. Bruce growled looking at him and smacked the banana away from him as the thing tumbled out of his hand across his lap and onto the floor the Joker broke into a fit of giggles as he tried to say something."I was eating that!" He shouted in mock protest. He had another fit bouncing up and down on the desk like an impatient child. Bruce rolled his eyes and got up moving to clasp the Joker's hand back up above him but he was taken off guard when he leaned up the Joker wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist and then somehow clasped Bruce's hand into the restraint leaving his hand free.

"Joker!" Wayne shouted annoyed as he tried to squirm out of the joker's grasp but now with his dominate hand out of commission and his inability to move he was stuck accept for his other arm and hand which he was already using to hold the Joker's hand at bay as he tried to undo the front of his pants."Joker stop it." Wayne protested. He needed the key. He growled and let go of the Jokers arm and reached over his bound arm to reach over for the key on the desk. The length of his arm was shortened because he had to pull an X move with his arms and his fingers just grazed it when a sudden feeling washed over him and he moaned leaning forward his head dropping to the Joker's shoulder. The Joker's hand had found its way down the front of Wayne's pants and was now softly stroking the dazed chap. The Joker giggled in Bruce's ear as Bruce moaned again."Joker...quit...it." Bruce moaned out his disapproval as he leaned up into the Joker's hand.

"Nah, why would I do that?" The Joker asked cackling as he dragged Bruce closer still his legs wrapping around him tightly. He recovered a dazed glare and he just cackled more. He removed his hand then as he heard a slightly disappointed whine from his adversary. He smirked eyes shifting as Bruce pulled back now fully glaring at him.

"N-never do that again." Bruce had to grind his teeth to make it sound intimidating lest he squeak it out. The sensation still pumping through his body made his legs weak and he leaned forward more his now growing erection grinding up against the Joker's thigh. Bruce eyes widened and he blinked as he heard the Joker moan, legitimately sounding like something had just affected him. He started leaning back but the Joker's legs prohibited him from moving.

"Again." The Joker mumbled his eyes looking somewhat glazed. Bruce glowered; he wasn't going to do as the clown said. He moved his arm grabbing the key. He leaned up going to unhook his arm but again he bumped into the Joker's thigh and the sound of the Joker feeling pleasure entered his ears again. His eyes narrowed as his arm came free and he quickly brought the distracted Joker's arms back into its locked position. He then proceeded to yank the Joker's legs from around him as he stepped back. The Joker whined and just glared at him darkly."Asshole." He commented looking away from him smirking and chuckling. Bruce was still standing there, dumbly. The Joker peeked at him through a corner of his eye and he smirked."Look what I can do to you batarang." He cackled and laughed bringing his gaze fully to Bruce as his eyes scanned his body. Bruce blinked and realized what the Joker was referring to and frowned whipping away.

"Shush Joker."

"What happened to that compliant prisoner in handcuffs?" The Joker shot back in a somewhat annoyed tone."You're really going to do this to me? Keep me chained up and just give me enough sexual gratification to drive me insane? That's inhumane, crazy- The joker cackled hysterically at his own words. He snorted as he tried to talk through his laughing."It's too bad too, now I can't take care of this problem." Bruce knew he shouldn't react to this but he craned his head toward the Joker without turning around. His eyes widened for probably the fiftieth time since all this started as he saw the Joker play the same stunt as before, only this time the bulge in his pants told Bruce he was completely serious. "You're really going to leave me like this?" The wild card of decks inquired stupidly, giggling through the entire sentence. Bruce continued to stare, he couldn't help it and as his body shifted turning back around he knew it was already a lost cause to resist it. He grumbled as he moved swiftly up to the irritating man gripping his neck and yanking him forward his wrists probably twisting around in the metal painfully.

Their lips smashed together and the Joker's legs returned around Bruce's waist again. He kept hold of the Joker's neck as his other hand began a tedious but blind unbuttoning of the Joker's shirt. The Joker giggled a bit as Bruce got frustrated and pulled his lips away if only to undo both articles of clothing across him. Bruce peeled the vest and shirt open staring at his chest for a moment before returning his previous task. Their tongues fought each other as Bruce's free hand, seeing as one was still gripping the man's neck, was now traveling across the Joker's chest softly as it slipped down the jester's taunt stomach and across the soft material of his dress pants. The Joker moaned the sound vibrating in both their mouths as Bruce undid the uncomplicated buttons quite focused on his objective. He felt the Joker flinch if only slightly as his hand slipped past his boxers and around his throbbing member. Bruce pulled away from the kiss observing the Joker's now lucid expression. The Joker was clearly too distracted to make a smart remark as he his legs slipped from around Bruce's waist as he focused on moving his hips.

Bruce was surprised by the Joker's compliancy; it was different from the crazed lunatic he was usually dealing with. To be honest he wasn't sure which one he preferred. The hand around the Joker's neck tightened as the Joker moaned louder this time as Bruce leaned close now nibbling the exposed part of the Joker's pale shoulder. He was slowly stroking but would pause every time the Joker got to excited, which was visibly beginning to annoy the clown criminal. "Fuck you bats." The Joker growled a small chuckle rolling across his lips as the hand around his neck got tighter."Trying to choke and get off on me…you kinky son of-the hand got even tighter and the Joker just started giggling wildly his eyes glaring defiantly at Bruce whose hand now slipped out from his pants lightly coated with pre-cum. He didn't laugh long though as he began to cough and laugh at intervals his breathing clearly cut off, as spots started popping up in his vision he just continued enjoying the pain and light headed feeling seeping over him. This however was ruined when the hand left his neck as Bruce back up."You're not done yet!" The Joker was moving around frantically but his legs weren't fast enough to stop Bruce from hopping back a few more steps away from him."You asshole, get back here and finish!" The Joker strained at his restraints."I mean it!" He started laughing his stomach shifting about as laughter over took his efforts to try and 'break' free from his cuffs. He leaned back up against the desk cabinet the handle digging into his back. 'Fuck you..." The Joker mumbled, he screeched as a solid punch was landed to the side of his face. He glowered at Bruce from his helplessly vulnerable position."You bitch, as soon as I get out of these I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" The Joker was now clearly pissed off and was flailing about his wrists beginning to turn raw from his efforts. He started laughing then jabbering nonsense."You're such a tease. You just want to keep me here for your own sexual needs. I should have let you let me die; I should have killed both of us!"

Bruce blinked at this display of anger but only shook his head. "I am not doing this Joker, you're going back to Ark ham, and they'll put you on suicide watch."

"Why! I gave you a chance to rid of me earlier! And look, here I am!" The Joker yelled back already starting to cackle as his voice echoed through the cave.

"Because…" Bruce frowned and just turned to walk out.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The Joker yelled this over and over again until Bruce spun back around punching him in the face again, which just got him a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing you freak?" Batman was back, and he was mumbling, he was not okay with this, course neither was Bruce, but the Joker just seem to lose it failing again and laughing.

"Cause you can't stand the idea of me being gone! For real gone! Like in the ground, on the other side with my seventy virgins gone" The Joker laughed his whole body shaking with the effort of it. Bruce glared crossing and uncrossing and crossing his arms again. That was not why! It was his one rule, he wouldn't be able to let the Joker just die in front of him when he could stop it, and it wasn't what he did.

"Don't talk like you know me Joker!" Bruce yelled landing an upper cut to the Joker's chin. Who took it much like a punching bag and didn't even flinch even after a bruise began to form and he spit blood from his mouth.

"Of course I do Bruce….better then you do…" The Joker giggled over the knowledge he had over Bruce because he knew it made Bruce boiling mad. "Look at me brucey babe…you've got me bound up like I am your own personal sex doll….is it cause you couldn't have _Rachel _as one." Joker knew even before the punches came that he had hit a nerve. Bruce erupted into a fury of anger his punches landing repeated blows into the Jokers face and chest. The clown just laughed blood seeping from his mouth as his lips and scars pulled into a grimace of pure pleasure. Bruce recoiled at this. He…was…enjoying this? The Joker moaned as the pain seeped through his body hanging his head his hair falling over his face."Brucey...that was wonderful." The Joker cackled even though his lip was split, even though he had a black eye and even though that bruises began to pop up everywhere across his body. Bruce stepped back looking at his hand, it was smeared with the Joker's blood and the Joker watched him take in what he had done."Way...to...beat your bitch...bats." The Joker giggled out as he was slipping into unconsciousness and his words became slurred within his laughing. He lifted his head just enough to peer at the dark knight, his hair in his way, he blew his bangs from his face as they just stared at each other. That's when Bruce turned right around walking out slamming the door loudly. The Joker broke into another fit of laughter as he began fading out, soon after his fit, he blacked out, a smug grin still on his face.

Bruce was so close to throwing things around in his bedroom as rage, confusion and ungratified desires ravaged his mind. He flopped into his bed and just groaned as he felt his still mostly throbbing erection rube up against the material of his pants. He buried his head in the covers. This was ridiculous, he had to send the Joker away, and he had to put him in jail where he belonged. He had to…Bruce breathed into his pillow silently. He had enjoyed it, a sickening feeling of dread came over Bruce, the Joker had enjoyed being beaten, and the sickening part was that Bruce, had enjoyed beating him, he felt powerful in control, maybe even dominate even over that manipulative basterd. He groaned flopping onto his back. The day wasn't even half over and he had already rubbed up to the Joker and then beaten him silly, Bruce grimaced at the word silly. Nothing about this was silly except to the Joker. Well that was going to change; Bruce had to get rid of him, before he did something….else. Bruce sighed closing his eyes, his mind drifted back to the Joker stroking him and he let out and irritated huff as he felt himself get turned on all over again. This just wasn't going to work.

Thirty minutes later the Joker's good and swollen eye peeked open. He was alone. Good. He moved rubbing his foot against the other to slip off a shoe and then a sock; he pulled up on his cuffs hissing only slightly at the pain as he lifted his leg up the key in his foot placing the small thing in his right hand his foot dropping back down. In just a few paused minutes the joker was free and walking, rather, limping around the cave. He whistled slightly hopping around like a kid in a candy shop but soon he just collapsed in the desk chair staring blankly at the computer monitors. He stared at himself in the reflection of one of them. This was the face Bruce preferred? The Joker titled his head chuckling, how unusual. His attention was drawn away from his reflection as he caught something on a monitor, with some trouble he figured out how to switch the camera back to what he had thought he had seen. He wasn't wrong. A huge smiled pulled onto the criminals face as he watched Bruce Wayne, Batman, lying on his bed jerking off. What a pleasant surprise. The Joker leaned back lazily dragging his hands over keys until he jabbed one of them, audio popping on his ears were filled with the moans of the very unaware bat. His smile increased when he heard his name being uttered under the moans. His eyes went to a drawer as he explored. It was as if he was listening to a soundtrack while trying to occupy his time. He found a jar of jelly beans and giggled in delight dragging them out and sat there with the candy tossing pieces into his mouth as he watched his new favorite television show.

Oh, oh he would have to talk to the bat about this.

**Sorry for the slight cliffy hanger, but what do you think? Good, bad, ugly, want to stake me? Details please: D. REVIEW YOU HATE MONGERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**XPsychoBabyDollX**** thanks for your awesomeness, and heres the next chapter…:O CHAPTER FOUR, anyway, this chapter is tribute to Heath Ledger, for well, his amazing acting. He will be missed. :/**

Bruce had taken a shower after taking care of his 'problem'. He'd like to put it that way anyway, not willing to admit he had actually done that because of the Joker. He stared at himself for a few boring minutes in the mirror running his fingers over the knife scar(not that he didn't have plenty) that the Joker had given him, two days, one day ago? Bruce had lost track of time and he could only shake his head when he thought about it. He looked at his watched and frowned. It was eleven o' clock, and he was hungry, and he knew that meant the psycho clown was hungry. He looked at himself on more time, particularly his swollen lips before marching out of the bath room and dressing lackadaisically in a pair of sweats and a graphic t, much more casual then anything he usually wore. He noticed Alfred had set a cooler in front of his door when he walked out. It was full of sandwiches and the usual lunch day items, huh. This confirmed the suspicion that Alfred was in no mood to talk to Wayne and he could understand the butler's mindset.

When Wayne walked into the bat cave the cooler nearly slipped from his shoulder when he discovered the Joker sitting in his computer chair out of his restraints. He looked half asleep with his feet propped up onto the desk and a more than half empty jar of jelly beans strewn on the floor. One second a raving lunatic, another he's like a child. Bruce sighed walking up setting the color on the desk as the clown stirred his half lidded eyes opening fully as he smiled brightly, if not a bit oddly at Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked not even bothering to figure out how the clown broke free. The Joker shrugged and just turned tapping on a monitor with his bare foot.

"Nice channels you got here." The Joker cackled loudly but frowned when no smack or reaction came, he swirled around to see Bruce literally frozen in shock. The Joker giggled and just pushed past Bruce's hand to grab a sandwich."Eh don't worry I was thoroughly amused." Bruce jaw clenched and he angrily grabbed a sandwich scooting away from the clown and sitting on the floor a good six feet away not acknowledging anything the other said. "Pft, It was even kinda hot." The Joker cooed his smile and laugh getting larger as he sunk his teeth into the sandwich the laughing muffled.

Bruce was having a fire storm go on in his head, this was, no, just, he couldn't have seen him. HOW the hell had he forgotten about the cameras in his room, shit, how could he be so careless? His eyes drifted over if only for a millisecond to see the Joker staring at him over a mouth full of tuna. He averted his gaze choosing to stare at a wall. Bruce now heard the whole cave fill with laughter, which made him scoot a few more feet away.

"Yooouuuu are so embarrassed bats." Joker commented rolling away from the desk and standing up."Why? It's only natural that…" He continued to jab comments at him like a speech."Course..not so natural that your jerking of because of _me_." The laughter got louder as the joker crouched down looking at the man who clearly wanted nothing to do with him right now. "How many times have you done it because of me?" The joker asked with a giggle. This landed him a blow to his jaw sending him sprawling on the ground. Bruce tossed his half eaten sandwich in a waste basket while quickly jumping the Joker holding his arms down as he failed to get up. The Joker just cackled now staring up at the stone eyed hero."Did I hit another nerve? I seem to do that a lot." He commented as Bruce was clearly not amused.

"How did you get out of yo-

"Oh simple when you were you know, dazed because of me giving you that hand job and all." The joker got another blow from a fist which made him laugh frantically, but not in a tone of being in panic, it was as if he knew it was coming and just wanted it to. "Brucey you can't deny you want me anymore then you can deny you hate me." The Joker cackled and sputtered as blows to his face increased until Bruce clearly had enough of that and got up dragging the clown towards a door. "Oh where we going..the bedroom?" The Joker laughed trying to stumbled to his feet but ended up just letting Bruce drag him all the way as he was tossed into a cell where the door slammed and he was caught in-between a mattressesless metal cot and a raving batman."Oh so you're getting your rape face on now?' The Joker giggled on the floor right up until he got kicked in the stomach, which made even him double over.

"I am calling the cops and getting you sent to Arkham." Bruce just heard a sputter of laughter from the Joker who was now on the floor in a semi-fetal position. "What's so funny?" Bruce hated to ask, but he wanted to know what the Joker found so comical about going back to that place.

"..back." The Joker said slowly through bouts of laughter. Bruce crouched down glaring at the Joker who suddenly calmed staring up at him. There was a strewn, of complete silence before the Joker sat up making Bruce flinch for a second."Because you can't live without the idea of touching me, dominate or not." Bruce's eyes narrowed. That wasn't true! He could very well get along without the Joker; this man was just spouting nonsense. Bruce didn't have much time to put up an argument point when he was suddenly slammed back first into the floor the Joker now climbing on top of him. "And you know it." The Joker insisted leaning down his hair grazing Bruce's face. He was ceremonially shoved off and into the cot frame as Bruce stood brushing himself off. However instead of just leaving the room and locking the psycho in. Wayne grabbed him again and dragged him out and into a side bathroom."Oh oh now what? Shower sex, jeez, you are on a roll toda-The Joker squealed as his head was shoved under the cold shower water that Bruce had turned on. His head was brought away for a couple seconds and he giggled and squealed more."I am melting meeelttting!" His head was shoved under again and he sputtered coughing and laughing. He was then shoved against the shower wall water pouring down on him and the batman. "oh now this is what I was hoping for." The Joker mocked but was actually taken by surprise when Bruce tore of his already undone shirt and then proceeded to strip him naked. "Whoa whoa hey take it easy Bats." He joshed but then Bruce let him go taking the clothes away and sliding the shower door shut leaving him in there."You're the biggest condom I have ever met." The Joker teased watching Bruce walk out with his wet clothes, he giggled, and the bat was soaking wet too.

Bruce was shivering as he dumped the Joker's ridiculously colored clothes in a hamper as he finger combed his damp hair. He shivered for more than being cold, his mind flickered back to the joker's naked frame and he shivered gain. DAMMIT. He swore and moved grabbing clothes and went to set them in front of the bathroom door. He grumbled something about just being startled, but knew he was transfixed by the Joker's body, well shit. He moved and just slumped in his computer desk chair his eyes flickering around the monitors, he sighed deeply and pressed a couple keys the camera in the bathroom buzzed to life and he watched shamelessly as the Joker showered. The Joker seem to now actually refocused on a task and was busily shampooing his stringy gre…blonde hair. Blonde? Bruce sat up slightl his eyes glued to the screen. The green hair dye began to wash out and was replaced by dirty blonde hair in just a few minutes any make up Bruce might have missed came off too. He blinked as the Joker's face turned as he looked around and then his eyes met Bruce's (even though it was a camera) and Bruce nearly fell back out of the chair. The Joker had grinned at him; he fucking knew Bruce was watching him. Bruce scuttled away from the monitor turning it off as he swore over and over again for what would seem like minutes until he heard soft footsteps echo towards him. He raised his head and his jaw went slack. The Joker' didn't exactly fit in his clothing but he had thrown on the black long sleeve shirt and preceded to rip holes in the sleeves letting skin poke through, the sloppily put on sweats hung down just below his hips and he was twirling the boxers around in his hand grinning like the April fool. He was in momentary shock. The Joker looked much younger then he had first presumed and with the blonde hair now framing his face it became all to evident that the Joker was in fact a young man.

"What's the matter brucey?" The Joker scoffed getting bored with the boxers and tossed them towards Bruce who caught them and glared.

"Put these on." Bruce glowered.

"Only if you do it for me" The Joker teased back. Bruce eyes narrowed, as if considering it but then he just shrugged it off realizing if he agreed it could go very south very quickly. However he nearly fell over again in the chair as the Joker hop skipped his way over tackling him and then straddling his waist."Were you watching me bats?" The Joker cackled as Bruce tried to pry his legs from around him but he just simply wrapped his arms around his neck and smirked. Bruce knew if he stood the Joker still wouldn't let go and he just looked away as the Joker slid closer onto his lap. "Come on you can tell me…" The Joker giggled leaning forward whispering into his ear."It will be our secret." Bruce shivered again and the Joker just smiled lightly his lips trailing from Bruce's ear to his neck.

Wayne growled and stood up now fully determined to pull the leech off but he ended up stumbling and falling back into the chair the Joker still attached who now slid forward his chest suction cupping to Bruce's own as their things rubbed together. Both were momentarily distracted and moaned at the effect. Bruce recovered slightly quicker than the Joker who was now hanging on for dear life as Bruce began prying his arms away from him and then his legs tossing him off. The Joker just laughed on the floor like he was having a seizure. Bruce glared from the chair and just swirled around standing up grabbing the hand cuffs the Joker had broken out of."Oh I don't think so!" The Joker remarked as he scrambled to his feet running off his bare feet padding along the ground as if he was an acrobat. Bruce snarled slightly annoyed that he was playing chase with a clown. He wasn't one to lose though and he chased after the barefoot criminal. They ended up playing a game of hide and run as this 'game' progressed it turned into more of a game then first intended and the annoyed Bruce began chasing after Joker like it was fun. Sooner or later though the Joker skidded and tripped over his feet ended up on the ground as the Bruce tumbled over him and onto the floor as well. The Joker broke into a fit of laugher and he could hear Bruce half laughing too. Bruce turned his head and so did Joker their faces ending u right next to each other. Bruce's laugh caught in his throat and his face reddened a smidge. Bruce scuffled to sit up and wrenched the Joker over bounding his hands behind his back.

"You are such a cockblock." The Joker whined as he was yanked up to his feet."I mean seriously." He cackled as he was less then gently tossed into the cell the door slamming shut. Bruce on the other hand was turning into a mess. He leaned on the door his heart pounding as he tried to calm himself. What had just happened? A shiver went up his spine and he just faded away from the door walking back out into the bat cave. He sat back down in the chair scooting towards his monitors and switched the cell camera on. His mouth dropped open when he saw the Joker casually walking around his wrists free of the cuffs. How had he? Bruce's eyes flickered to the cooler and saw a metal piece of a fork snapped off. He groaned his eyes flickering back to the screen. He watched the Joker pace around clearly trying to find a method of escape, but soon the clown seem to give up and sat on the cot fiddling with the hand cuffs he had broken out of. He watched almost now drawn in as the Joker clasped one end to the bed post and the other around his left hand as he pulled his legs onto the cot resting his head against the wall. Bruce knew he was doing this on purpose, he knew the Joker, knew he was watching, as crazy and as paranoid as that sounded. His eyes would not draw away in spite of that. Wayne watched with almost sick fascination as the Joker slipped his free hand down the front of his sweats The lunatic then careened his neck in the general direction of the camera, staring, almost directly at Bruce and began to stroke himself.

Disgust was not the first thing that came to mind. No matter how much Bruce wished it did, it did not. He blindly let his hand search for the audio button and he switched it on only to hear full out immoral moans emitting from the speakers. He could hear his name being repeated over and over again like a broken record and he found himself, no matter how much he wished to deny it, being turned on by the Joker's lurid display. The moment was then broken when the Joker started cackling and grinning his eyes staring right through Bruce. Bruce growled punching the screen only managing to crack the glass a little. He gritted his teeth holding his hand as the Joker pulled his hand out of his sweat pants and then, and probably worst of all, stuck two of his ringers in his mouth. Bruce's eyes were now glued back to the screen and with more restraint then anyone could muster in this situation stood up storming towards the cell to only stop and swear over and over again about falling for the Joker's tricks. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't deal with it, and he gave in. Bruce swung the cell door open coming in and then slamming It shut. The Joker was smirking his fingers still in his mouth."Hm.I suppose there are cameras in here too?" He cooed giggling. Bruce just ignored him and made his way over straddling the Joker's waist."Oh now what? Finally read to admit you want to fuck me?" The joker egged but Bruce ignored him yanking his other arm up and pulled out another set of handcuffs."Oh now this is exciting.

With both the Joker's arms bound and drawn away from him above his head he had very little ability to move he just cackled clearly pleased that Bruce was here, although he already knew Bruce would come. He however wasn't fully prepared for Bruce's next move which was to attack to the side of his neck with a bite. The Joker hissed as he started cackling. Bruce didn't even care as he tasted the blood the coppery metallic taste sinking into his mouth. He pulled away slightly observing his bite. The Joker just stared up at him and grinned."Well Bats? Is that it?" The Joker was clearly in pain, but felt none of it, or if he did, it was taken in a pleasured way, which pissed Bruce off to no end. This however didn't deter the ex-vigilante from leaning back down and sucking on the spot he had bitten, he felt the Joker squirm underneath him and his hands made their way under the Joker's shirt and up from his hips to his chest. The Joker was now clearly distracted and was beginning to moan quietly his eyes falling shut. Bruce preferred when he wasn't shooting off remarks or making perverted comments. Bruce laid himself flat across the Joker without breaking his lips from his neck, laying between his now out spread legs. His hands smoothed their way along the Joker's body like a steady massage and the Joker was clearly enjoying it, making it very obvious in the sounds he was making.

Bruce then slipped one hand from under the Joker's shirt and trailed up to his neck gripping it as his lips and teeth gnashed at another spot on the joker's neck. The Joker back arched up as he moaned louder his now fully on erection throbbing against Bruce's own, Bruce couldn't stand it and moved from the Joker's neck leaning up further grinding their hips together as he kissed the Joker blood smearing on their lips as their tongue clashed together. The joker even in his position was in a fighting mood and clearly wasn't about to give up. However this changed suddenly as sound erupted around them. Bruce sat up as he could hear the sound of sirens even through the thick walls of the cave. He could hear voices and then his eyes widened as he realized the monitor to the surveillance was still on for the cell. He scrambled off the Joker wiping the blood from his face while his eyes flickered to the camera. He could already imagine the reaction of who was watching. Maybe it was Gordon, his face shocked and disgusted. Bruce turned looking at the Joker who still appeared slightly catatonic. He didn't bother unbinding him as he heard the door being unlatched, he sighed to himself deeply as a swat team filtered through and he was forced to the floor his hands over his head and cuffs were clasped onto his hands. He didn't remember all that happened, it was a blur, as the butt of a gun came slamming down on his head the last thing he heard was the Joker's frantic, perhaps even panicked cackling and then it all went black.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM, so yea, don't hate me for the cliff hanger, I, um, totally wanted to torture you, so please review, and in the mean time I got to pack up my room because I am moving soon .'**


	5. Chapter 5

**PFFT,this chapter is gonna be as angsty as hell. CHAPTER FIVE MILSTONE *breakdance***

Dark spots filtered through Bruce's vision as his eyes opened. His head was beating like it had been bashed a couple times with a rifle instead of once. He barely moved as he realized he was hand cuffed to a bed. He blinked and sat up abruptly his one arm nearly yanking of out of his shoulder as he realized he was in a padded cell dressed in a uniform. He was…in…Arkham. He shifted looking at his bound hand as his other was free. Then it came flooding back, the room, the cell, and the swat team. He groaned rubbing his head with the memories floating around. His thoughts drifted to the Joker, was he okay? Bruce hated the idea of being worried, but he was, the Joker although well, a lunatic was still human and could still be harmed. Though he had been in Arkham plenty of times before so perhaps he was okay. Bruce didn't have much time to deny his worrisome feelings when the door opened and in stepped, of course, Gordon. Bruce groaned again not willing to make eye contact with the man.

"So you're…the face of batman then? Bruce Wayne?" Gordon sounded unimpressed, which might be because of what had transpired earlier, yesterday, what time was it anyway? "So you've been working with…that thing all along?' Gordon sounded hurt, and betrayed and Bruce didn't even know how to react but with honesty.

"Gordon no, I haven't, that was…." He didn't know what it was, it was, insanity.

"Don't pull any shit on me Bruce, Batman, whoever the hell you are."Gordon spat crossing his arms. "Why did you save the Joker if that….disgusting display I saw was nothing? " Bruce didn't know hell, he still wasn't sure why he saved the Joker, it was all too much for him to understand. He didn't want to talk about it, not to Gordon anyhow.

"Gordon you don't understand."

"Of course I understand, you work for Joker because you are and have been in an abuse relationship with him sense you became Batman." Bruce winced, that almost sounded convincing, but he didn't work for Joker, it's just, and he never could bring himself to kill the crazy clown. Just, Bruce was scared, that without Joker he would dissolve into nothing, into a back alley hero.

"I am not in anything with him!" Bruce finally snapped a reply after the silence became too much.

"Then what do you call what me and my swat team saw?" Gordon questioned. Bruce knew Gordon was questioning and challenging his sanity, and he wasn't sure he could defend it. Why was he doing all these things, why was he willing to toss away everything for this one man, this one man that had killed Rachel, Harvey, and so many others. Why?

Because there can't be one without the other

Bruce just hung his head his arm weakly pulling on the bed post it was attached to."I believed in you." Gordon went on. Bruce didn't want to listen to this; he didn't want to hear this broken man break even more. His eyes lifted and he glowered at Gordon.

"Go fuck yourself Gordon, I am in here and so is the Joker, now go collect your promotion." Bruce could see the damage his words did to the older man, but it didn't matter, the old cop turned around and left without saying anything. It was true; he would get promoted, and probably would end up forgetting Bruce in here. It was understandable. Bruce sighed as he wondered if everything was going to go downhill from here. Was he going to forever be a crazy in this house of madmen, or would he get out? He had no idea. In his sick thoughts he realized perhaps he was going insane, he was in a sexual..could he even use the word relationship, with the Joker, it was completely undeniable now, that he sat in a padded cell under a crude swinging light fixture. He was suffering from Stockholm syndrome and he loved it. Bruce lowered his eyes and just closed them sighing.

Some men just want to watch the world burn – Alfred (The Dark Knight)

It was an hour, a day, maybe a few minutes? Before the nurse and orderly came in to untie Bruce. He didn't fight he didn't budge as his arm was jabbed with de-hallucinogen. They walked out leaving him a sloppy tray of potatoes, gravy, and what looked like it was suppose to be meatloaf. Bruce reluctantly picked up a fork bout to stab the UMS (Unidentifiable Meat Substance) when he heard an all too familiar cackle. His head swiveled up to see the Joker saunter into his cell, he was in a weird version of a straight jacket but his arms were free, well sort of, it was like he was in a sleeved straight jacket that the sleeves were to long so they just knotted the ends so that he looked like he had stubs. He waddled over lifting his left arm and poking Bruce with his stub knot.

"Bats you know what they told me, my good friends? They said you told good ol' buddy Gordon to go fuck himself." He giggled as he heard yelling down the hall, it was a hint that he was not supposed to be out of his cell and had somehow escaped."That wasn't very nice Brucey." He giggled fully amused as Bruce glared at him swinging his fork.

"You're the one who got me into this mess Joker."

"Ah, If I recall you're the one who handcuffed me to that bed and started to mouth molest me." Bruce rolled his eyes stuffing a fork full of potatoes in his mouth. "They think you're crazy Bruce." The Joker suddenly seemed to get serious, well, for him anyhow. The Joker hobbled closer, interrupting Bruce's eating arm as his hands pushed on the knots and he plastered Bruce back first into the wall sitting on his lap."Are you?" Bruce blinked at the question. Why was he asking him this? What was the point? Surely there was a motive involved. Bruce didn't think much of it though and just brought the Joker's arms around his neck. This seemed to surprise the Joker who blinked a few times, his makeup less face looking inquisitive as he chuckled nervously.

"I jumped off a building without my mask to save your clown ass." Bruce paused and threw in a chuckle."Yea I probably am." The joker grinned brightly his teeth gleaming like a Cheshire.

"So we are like crazy together now huh?" the Joker craned his neck to whisper in Bruce's ear."Like psychotic lovers?" The giggle was right next to his ear and Bruce reddened as he thought about what the Joker just said, he didn't have time to answer as orderlies ran in and the Joker jumped off him cackling and running around them and out the door. The orderlies seem to stare at Bruce for a few moments before running out after the clown. Bruce sighed slumping against the wall closing his eyes. This was not proving his case that he wasn't _actually _crazy. He stared at his food deciding he had lost his appetite and laid down closing his eyes. He discovered he was actually exhausted and didn't have much trouble falling asleep.

I'm mad, your mad, we're all mad here – Cheshire (Alice in Wonderland)

Three days of this torture, three, Bruce had almost lost count if not for the fact that the Joker escaped every day to report to him what the day was, and also to cackle ad laugh about them being crazy lovers. Bruce on the other hand was not quite so amused. He didn't like the Joker telling people this and he knew he was, it was the Joker for god sakes, he told people everything. Yes in those three days Bruce had come to except the statement slightly, not the crazy part of course, but the lover part, well, he wasn't sure, there was a bigger picture then he was able to see, and he had a feeling he wouldn't, not unless he go down on the Joker's level, which he refused to do.

On the fourth day, Bruce found himself somewhat clumsily strung up in a oddly confining manner when he woke up. He knew the Joker had been the cause of this. For one he had his hands bound to the bed much like he had had the Joker and a large smiley face was drawn on the ceiling in red, he hoped it was paint. He glared at the face as it smiled at him with a creepy like expression. What did this mean exactly? What was the idea behind this? Bruce grumbled about being bound and as the door opened he almost flinched but then he realized who it was, and he calmed. It was the joker but it looked like he had stolen some orderly clothes, thank god it wasn't the nurse clothes, Bruce just didn't think he could handle that. The Joker trotted in closing the door. The sleeves with the uniform was two long, Bruce couldn't see the Joker's hands whenever his arms were straight at his sides. Bruce didn't say anything as he felt the Joker ease himself onto his waist. They stared at each other for a long while. Odd considering what usually happened in these situations between them.

"How much do you want me bats?" The Joker craned his neck down and returned the favor that Bruce had done sinking his teeth down hard. Bruce let out a yelp and gritted his teeth together as he automatically tried to push the Joker off but his wrists just rattled as the cuffs prevented him from doing a thing. Bruce knew he should answer, but he didn't know how, this was the first time it seemed like the Joker wanted to know, because of course, Bruce did want him, he could no longer lie to himself.

"More..then…I hate you." Bruce breathed out as he could feel the Joker's tongue running along the bite wound. He heard a faint chuckle and he knew the Joker had been expecting that answer. Bruce turned his head giving more excess as he spoke softly, almost afraid if he spoke to loud something would happen and the joker would be dragged away again."You?" The Joker leaned up and smirked blood smearing his lips.

"More than my obsession with anarchy." Bruce's eyes widen a smidge, this was, not what he had expect to hear, because, that's who Joker was, he was anarchy, lived, and breathed it, was it. That meant, that, Batman, Bruce Wayne, HIM, was a part of the Joker. 'You complete me.." The Joker said in his ear in a soft tone. Bruce shivered and his eyes closed and he could hear the man above him chuckle. He breathed slowly and helplessly as he lowered his defenses the Joker's hand slipping under his shirt.

"Joker.." Bruce mumbled as he felt a twinge of excitement pulse through him."What if…they come in here…" Bruce asked shakily. He couldn't believe how fast he was excepting this, it was almost…..crazy.

"Please..They don't care…" Joker commented. It happened then. The Joker and him, they kissed desperately as if it be the last time they'd be able too. Bruce felt his pants fall free and soon after his boxers and he didn't complain he just shifted as the Joker took of his own clothing before returning to their desperate attempts, one trying to overpower the other, that's what always happened. Anarchy and Order, you could never have one without the other. Bruce gasped and groaned in surprised pain as he felt fingers at his entrance, his eyes fluttered open and the Joker was just staring at him with an arrogant grin. He didn't have much time to glare a response back when the Joker thin fingers pushed deeper cause Bruce to cry out in pain which was soon replaced by moans of pleasure. They returned to their kiss the desperation seeming to increase each time the Joker's pale fingers went deeper. Bruce almost whimpered when they were removed but he heard a chuckle and his eyes refocused on green ones when the Joker moved slightly his hands moving to push Bruce's legs apart before moving up to Bruce's cuffed hands holding them their fingers slipping together like jagged puzzle pieces. Bruce knew what was coming, he thought he was ready for it, but he wasn't when the Joker entered him his scream echoed off the walls.

Bruce flew awake drenched in sweat nearly falling off the cell bed. He looked around frantically panting as he looked at the ceiling. No smiley face that had been a dream? He was panting his one hand holding his chest as he tried to catch his breath. A dream, a dream, of course he breathed out sitting up swinging his legs to the floor. He groaned at his throbbing lower half. It had been so real. He wondered if he was now really going nuts. A dream like that, he wanted nothing like that, but then, dreams never did lie. He growled in frustration wanting to yell at the heavens. He didn't have much time to ponder this as the door swung open and Alfred and Gordon stepped through. Two people he didn't expect to see.

"They are setting you free, or well, under house arrest.' Gordon mumbled as Alfred just stood there stoically.

"Sir its time you come home from this dreadful place." Alfred came over helping Bruce up, who was now more like a doll then a man, he was, going home? But what about…..Joker. The idea of wanting to stay with him instead of going home crossed his mind if only for a few minutes but he knew that would be a foolish thing to do. So it happened, they collected files, and signed him out.

Bruce found himself in his bat cave, alone, Alfred didn't bother him under his request, and he began to sink into despair. He couldn't stand it; even just being a few hours at home bothered him without hearing a mad cackle or a lurid whisper in his ear. He so desperately wanted to smash a computer or just jump in the Tumblr and rescue the stupid criminal. I need him. That's all that ran through his head. Though Bruce began to rationalize this was for the best, it got him away from the insanity, yes, of course. He shifted in his computer chair rolling up to the monitors switching them on. He sighed and began to flip through the archives and stopped as the monitors rewound to him and Joker in the cell. His eyes drifted to the screen it was playing on and he switched the audio on listening. He took in the sounds of him and the Joker, before he realized it he found himself crying. He blinked away the tears in surprise his hands going to his face. Why was he crying? This was nuts. Bruce growled in frustration and scrambled for the keys deleting every piece of footage until the archives were clean of the Joker's existence. He would forget about him, this was not going to be the Batman's downfall. Bruce wrenched himself away from the computer desk. He would be batman again, this was the only way. He stowed into his bedroom and grabbed out his outfit. He looked at It with some trepidations and then just laid it out on his bed with a new mask. He knew that people knew his face now, but it didn't matter. He was Order; he had to stay as that, no matter what. The Joker was just…a hindrance. Wasn't he? Bruce fell on his bed next to his uniform. His mind could not erase the dream. He could not deny he had openly said he loved the Joker, in his own way perhaps, but still the idea was there. He could not push past the feelings he had felt real or just dreaming. He closed his eyes, maybe it go away in a few days, as long as Bruce focused only on work and didn't try and stress out, ignored the news….shut down.

He did shut down, Alfred worried, Bruce hardly came out of the bat cave, he never went outside except at night for a jog or to beat up drunks trying to rob a store, or some other form of criminal activity. He barely ate right, unless Alfred forced him, and worst of all, Alfred knew that this pattern wouldn't change until Bruce either died, or the Joker was freed from Arkham. This worried the butler, because he could tell his master was going downhill fast. He was going out and picking fights he couldn't win with criminals who would like to see him burn. He was getting into fist fights with policemen who had guns. He was jumping into death with his eyes open. Alfred thought that this was not the time to let the master have what he wanted though. He couldn't just introduce Gotham to the prince of anarchy himself, again, could he? Alfred sighed as he put the breakfast tray down on the coffee table, Bruce slept soundly, but only after downing three or four sleeping pills. Alfred looked at the boy he had raised and frowned. It was like Bruce was missing something, he was acting worse than when Rachel died. Alfred knew what he was going to have to do, and he didn't like it at all, but he knew if he wanted to save Bruce, and possibly Gotham from falling into an abyss he was going to have to do the forbidden. Save the Joker. Alfred sighed. He was getting to old for this. He moved from the room and out of the cave and drove himself to the mansion, making phone calls, lots and lots of phone calls. This had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever done for his master yet, and he still couldn't believe he was doing it. But Bruce needed something, before he fell apart and was unfixable. If that meant letting the Joker run free, then so be it.

Anarchy and Order

**Welllllll this might be a 100 words shorter or so then usual, but I was kind of busy, this is a bit rushed but don't worry the next chapter is going to be mega fleshed out and all, including what the Joker went through during Bruce's slow melt down. :D REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is more like a filler but not, so stay with me here. Thanks again my faithful fan (she's the one I thanked last chapter ;) ). Also you're going to be meeting an OC, this chapter, he's not completely original though, he's kind of a spinoff of the Joker from The Batman cartoon series, with the acrobatics and what not. So he's kind of a Joker copy cat. Anyway, let's get going. Listening to Bad Romance by Gaga: P. Also some R rated stuff is going on in here so be prepared. **

_Alfred was pulling the strings and throwing the money, but no one would pick up on the idea of freeing the antichrist of Gotham City, which was understandable. He had all but given up and He just didn't think he was going to be able to help Bruce. Bruce was going to have to help himself. _

_-One month later-_

Bruce sat on the gargoyle on the Catholic Church swinging his mask in his hand as he watched sirens whirl below. The blue and red splaying like strobe lights through the raving city of criminals and intelligently educated. He breathed out his white breath filtering through the night air as he reached over adjust the police radio listening to reports for some high stake crime. He had to pick ones the police couldn't handle so he didn't risk getting caught. He'd swoop in and then swoop out, like the good 'hero' he was. He thought maybe tonight he catch a break, but then, did he want to, he had finally gotten himself to forget about, things, that had plagued him just a month ago, if he kept busy maybe they'd stay forgotten. Suddenly the radio crackled to life with frantic sounds of guns going off and a frantic shouting of policemen."Help if anyone's on the other line! Its its….the Joker..someone hel-"

Wayne was already down the gargoyle and swooping through the night. His heart was pounding in his ears as he glided around the area like a vulture. The screams and gunshots could still be heard in a now burning costume store. Bruce landed on the roof steadily his cape furrowing ._Is it really him?_ His mind echoed over and over as he broke through the spot light glass falling on him as he landed in amongst the burning masks and Halloween costumes.

"Joker?" Bruce's voice was just below cracking range as he tried to contain his desire to see the man. He heard a chuckled from somewhere in the flames and his heart skipped for a second. The person who stepped from the flames however was not the Joker, not Bruce's Joker anyhow. The man was skinny like the Joker, but everything else was quite different. He walked with his back bent forward just a few inches, as if he had a small lump in his back. Even with this, strange way of walking the man walked with grace, as if he was walking, no skipping across water. He stared at Bruce with dark blue eyes, sloppily dyed green hair falling around his face. The makeup across his face seem to be a mock of the Joker's instead of scars it was just like clown lips only the lips were sharp instead of rounded like normal. The black circles around his eyes were heavy and a crudely drawn black star rested on his right cheek. He was dressed much different than anyone the Batman had ever seen, and that was saying something, this man looked like a legitimate clown. He wore a green and purple plaid shirt where the sleeves nearly dragged to the floor hiding his hands, the shirt almost reached to the guy's knees and underneath appeared to be a pair of torn leggings that had been slice in random areas making his pale skin visible. He wore no shoes instead the leggings appeared to wrap around his feet randomly like his feet had been swaddled.

Bruce instantly regained his defenses as soon as he realized this 'copy' cat wasn't Joker."Who are you/' He asked in his snarling voice. The man laughed, the laughed mirrored the Joker's but it sounded more made up the real. The man walked again swinging as he did the sleeves swaying like sails as he raised his arms his hands slipping from the sleeves as the sleeves themselves bunched up on the crook of his arms revealing finger gloved covered hands.

"Whoa whoa Bats-

"Don't call me that." Bruce got angry already throwing himself forward towards the man, he however stumbled as the man jumped up onto his left shoulder like a parrot then jumped landing behind him kicking his legs out from under him. Bruce landed mostly face first into the ground scrambling to get up.

"Alright fine, names Burlesque." The man shifted slightly as Bruce glowered at him."So is it true?" The voice emitting from this, person, this Burlesque, was accented with some other country, possibly European, if Bruce had to guess. Bruce didn't answer as he went to toss a hidden batarang, the man ducked falling back into a bridge much like a contortionist before spinning up on his hands and back onto his feet, only he did this in a matter of minutes, perhaps even seconds after Bruce even revealed he had the batarang. "Oh whoa, you almost got me there." The man chuckled."So do I look like him Batman?" The man spun around like he was showing off an outfit on a runway.

"Like who?" Bruce decided to play dumb, as for now the guy wasn't a threat and the fire was contained for now. He stood up again still not dropping his defenses, in case the man, Burlesque, decided to attack.

"Oh don't play dumb, the Joker of course." He commented pivoting on a foot and looking at Bruce with a half smirk. Bruce recoiled, not physically, but mentally his eyes flickering away if only for a few seconds."So I do?" He heard the man giggle and he went rigid his eyes drawing back to the man."What's wrong with you b-a-t?" Burlesque asked hopping skipping onto a table dancing around embers and coals. Bruce watched him and backed up a smidge feeling for his net deploy. "I heard all about you and him." Burlesque did a cart wheel onto the floor walking on his hands. Bruce didn't hesitate and flew forward the net spreading out towards the acrobatic criminal. Bruce stumbled back as the man ducked dropping to his stomach laying flat as the net flew over him then he laid there looking at Bruce like he was mad."Hey careful with that, no need to get rough, I'll let you book me." Burlesque got up bounding over to Bruce who stepped back throwing up his defenses ready to get into a hand fight, but the adversary stopped in front of him outstretching his wrists to Bruce."Go ahead." Bruce was suspicious but wasn't about to pass this chance up, he took out his handcuffs still fully aware of the threat, but, he clasped the cuffs on without and trouble and the guy just back stepped, well more skipped, back a couple steps. "One thing though." He moved his hands in a strange way and the cuffs dropped from his hands just like that."Your going to have to be a bit more creative." The building shook as a beam came swinging down and Bruce had to dodge it, as the dust settled he discovered the copy cat Joker had vanished, a card lying on the floor next to the handcuffs. He went toward it and picked it up along with his handcuffs. The card was a Joker card, but appeared to be made by hand the material consisting of a collage of candy wrappers.

Thirty minutes later the fire crew arrived and Batman watched from afar atop a roof. Where had this man come from? How was he able to get out of the cuffs so easily? Why did he insist on copying that one criminal's looks? So many questions bubbled in Bruce's head as he moved swooping over the roof heading home.

When he arrived the bat cave was pitch black, which surprised him, seeing as Alfred usually kept watch while Bruce was gone. It was mostly a cover, in case Gordon came snooping about looking to see if Bruce was staying inside and continued his 'house' arrest. Bruce sighed tossing off his mask onto the desk. It wasn't like he needed it, but it made it easier for him to see and hear during the night so now he wore it for practicality, not his secret identity. Bruce sighed tapping a few computer keys to turn on the rest of the lights. He nearly fell back when he found was me with a very suprise. Perched onto of one of the larger computer monitors was Burlesque peering at him like a stone gargoyle.

"So this is where you live." The stone like position ceased as the man dropped down onto the desk hardly making a sound as he then jumped to the floor. Bruce lashed out with a fist but the man simply weaved past it and then another and another until it was more like a dance then Bruce trying to knock this guy out. Then as if he had gotten bored with this Burlesque dropped into a crouched position his right leg sweeping out brining Bruce collapsing down onto his face. This all happened with the man's hands behind his back amazingly. Bruce groaned and Burlesque chuckled with amusement hopping onto Bruce's back standing there.

"What are you?" Bruce mumbled feeling defeated, even after all his lessons in martial arts, he couldn't predict this guy's movement at all, and was finding it hard to keep up with his agile pace in his suite.

"An ex-circus acrobat." Burlesque answered hopping off Bruce's back. Bruce fumbled to his feet. That actually explained a lot and Bruce just nodded dumbly and just leaned on his computer desk watching the man hop skip around the cave looking at everything, his shirt sleeves dragging along the ground like dusters.

'What do you want exactly?" Bruce figured this guy wanted something; he wouldn't have followed him home if he hadn't wanted something. The man shrugged turning to look at him again, Bruce just couldn't look at that face, it was a bad copy, but it still reminded him. 'Can you..take off the make up?" Burlesque cocked and eye brow at him then shrugged using one of the large sleeves like a rag. The face that met him was almost worse than the painted face. His features mimicked the Joker's young face, only, no scars instead there were almost invisible freckles gingerly sprinkled across the bridge of his nose.

"I waaaant…hm…" The boy, as Bruce realized he couldn't be older than twenty, mused for awhile before bounding up to him causing Bruce to flinch back into defense mode."Is to teach me" Bruce blinked at the words not sure how to even ask or reply to them."To you know, be super hero ish, I set the fire to get your attention."

"That's cr-

"Crazy? " Burlesque finished."But the only way to get Batman's attention, you would only come to something high stake, and why not freshen the pot by looking like the Prince of Chaos and fire himself or rather your lover." Bruce eyes narrowed at the word 'lover.' Burlesque only smirked and then threw I n a giggle that made Bruce step back his back smacking into the desk edge. "Am I like him?' Burlesque asked all quipped like. He pranced over standing on his tippy toes peering right into Bruce's eyes.

Bruce on the other hand was having a mental break down. He was trying to ignore the fact although different this, copy, was a lot like the Joker, perhaps not as harsh and diabolical, but he had burned down a costume building just to get his attention, that was something. He had copied the Joker's laugh, and although he only did it occasionally it still reminded Batman of it. Worst of all, was his actual appearance, the clothes were different but the stringy green hair and young face, though without scars and perhaps not as hollow were still a pretty freaky close match. Bruce lashed out suddenly shoving the boy back, who only hopped back a few feet his sleeves swaying a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes." The other remarked standing on one foot his hands held up as he tilted his head, acting like a flamingo, how annoying. Bruce grumbled he couldn't very well capture this guy; he was to quick and small.

"What do you really want?' Bruce growled knowing the boy was only joking about the hero bullshit; he brushed himself off feeling tainted for even letting the boy get that close to him.

Lesque chuckled and shrugged again putting his other foot on the ground and standing like normal."That's an easy one." He came back to being close peering at Bruce intently."To replace the Joker." Bruce's eyes narrowed, whatever did he mean by replace the…oh. Bruce seem to get slow in his actions, it was like he hadn't heard what the other had said, and was slowly trying to run the words through his head. He heard Lesque click his tongue in annoyance and Bruce's eyes swiveled to him and before he could even think of beating the shit of the aggravating acrobat he felt material rub up against his face as arms flew around his neck and warm, supple lips collided with his. His hands flew up to yank the leech of a man off but when he grabbed his arms he stopped as his mouth began to work with the others. He found his eyes closing as his hands slipped from the costume to Lesque's legs pulling them up as Lesque rested them on the desk behind them. With his lithe strength the acrobat leaned forward pressing against Bruce and deepening the kiss further as their tongues met. Then Bruce snapped back, finally after realizing what he was doing he shoved the other away resulting in the felon ending up on the ground."Ow.." Lesque rubbed the back of his head rolling his eyes. "Seriously you're an odd man batsy."

Bruce's eyes darkened as he glared at Lesque and before he could get up Bruce tackled him pulling him under him as he sat on his waist the blades of his arm armor being pressed against Burlesque's neck. "Gimme one good reason not to tie you up and toss you in the nearest jail cell" The man underneath him just stared at his arm clearly a bit surprised and perhaps frightened. However his eyes rose to meet Bruce and he seemed to shrug.

"Because you're lonely." These words sunk into Wayne's head like a plague, and then the acrobat continued."I can help you not feel so lonely anymore Batman, it doesn't have to mean anything." Bruce found himself draw him blades away from the others pale thin neck his eyes narrowing in denial.

"I am not alone."

"You're kidding right? As far as I am concerned your one of the loneliest men in Gotham" Lesque was right of course. Ever since, that day, Bruce had pretty much become a hermit, he didn't even bother spreading his money around for women; he just kind of prowled around his house all day like a testy vampire. "Look…" The man leaned up to meet Bruce half way their hips bumping together."I am offering you a night not to feel so lonely…maybe a few after that." He sounded serious, but there had to be a catch of some kind.

"What do you want in return exactly?" Bruce saw through parts of this plan. This guy was offering himself as a way to bargain for something and Bruce wanted to know what.

"To be able to run free…you can come catch me as much as you want." He continued his words acting like adhesive on Bruce's damaged mind. It made sense to Bruce, despite the obvious wrongs with it. It sounded like a plan he make with..no he wouldn't think about him, this wasn't about that man, it was about the one now underneath him. "It's a good offer…you going to give it up?" Bruce knew he should he knew he shouldn't have even acted like he was interested, but something deep inside him was aching to say yes, the taste of Burlesque's lips still lingered and Bruce realized he 'did' need this, if anything, it would stop him from churning into his usual pit of depression. He sat up slightly the blades falling away from a threatening position. "So that's a yes bats?" He barely had time to out another remark when Bruce smashed his lips up against the other shoving him down by his shoulders. They stayed like this for minutes, hours, Bruce didn't know but when he finally pulled up starting to remove his armor the acrobat was laying there panting his lips now swollen and his eyes displaying his exhaustion. Bruce pitched his upper body to the side as he moved heaving the long sleeved shirt over Lesque's head. Bruce observed the others bare chest for a few moments, he had bruises, perhaps from Bruce's own armor, but other than these little blemishes, his skin was clear, almost porcelain like. It was such a contrasting difference between the Joker's fight scuffled body, and Bruce almost wasn't sure which he preferred. However he pushed these thoughts aside returning his focus and leaning down attacking more or less the acrobat's neck, he felt the pale copy cat squirm underneath him clearly not use to this as he whimpered with small echoes of pleasure . Bruce's hands ran up and down the boy's hips before he began to etch the leotard like leggings down below them.

This action got a gasp of surprise but soon the other quieted as Bruce returned his lips to his. They went on like this until Bruce leaned up removing his lower arm now leaving him naked about the other. Burlesque's eyes dropped to scan Bruce for a few moments before he brought his eyes back up to meet Bruce's. There was a difference between their looks, Bruce's had filled with a powerful sense of lust while the acrobat's unknown to Bruce's was filling with anxiety and perhaps fear. This didn't account for much when the leggings were fully removed leaving them both exposed as Bruce pressed himself against the other returning to leaving bites and bruises on the others neck. Lesque brought his arms around Bruce's shoulders his fingers digging in bringing Bruce even closer until there was no space between them, as if their bodies were trying to meld together. Once Bruce was satisfied with his work on the neck he moved his hand one hand to the copy cat's neck and the other slipped down below his waist beginning to push the boy's legs apart. Burlesque was now shaking his eyes balling up with fear that Bruce still couldn't see and as pressure was applied to his throat he let out a yelp of pure panic. None of this was caught but the usual vigilant Wayne as he now rested between the other's legs still holding his throat while his other hand now rested on a thigh as he shifted. Lesque's eyes widened as smidge as he felt Bruce's tip brushing up against his entrance. He let out a moan as he was now shaking slightly, he wasn't prepared for this. His plan was simple, but he hadn't been ready for this.

It was too late though and Bruce without actually considering what he was doing slammed into the other without a warning and Burlesque let out a hair curling cry. The pain was incredible and his eyes screwed shut as he continued to cry out. The pain didn't go away but he felt it being replaced by something else and through his wail's of pain he began to moan as Bruce moved out and then slid back in, this happened over and over again before Burlesque couldn't stand it anymore his arms fell from Bruce's back as he came white spreading across his stomach and Bruce's. Bruce soon released as well his warmth filling Lesque as they both began to heave out strained breaths, their bodies spent.

Wayne pulled out sitting up his body now exhausted as he moved to stand his legs feeling like they had beaten repeatedly with a meat tenderizer. He shifted and looked down at his actions. His eyes scanning the ravaged criminal's body, it was bruised, and he was now aware the boy was bleeding. He didn't seem to take this into account that it was because he hadn't prepare d the acrobat for being entered but he just shifted as the others eyes finally opened filmed over with pain and fatigue . Bruce moved picking up the others clothes and tossed them on him turning."Get out of here."

Burleque's eyes widened as his clothes were thrown on his naked body. He wanted him to leave? He frowned but wouldn't show how upset he was. He just sat up throwing his shirt on then moved painfully getting the rest of his clothes on as he stood up shakily. "Ba-

"Leave!" Bruce muscles twitched as he shouted not turning to meet the acrobat's eyes. Lesque took a step back, he felt a few tears make a trail down his face as he shifted and made his way out being sure to slam the door in the process. Bruce eyes flickered to the door when it shut and he perhaps almost regretted shouting but shook his head hobbling to his bedroom and slipping under the covers not even bothering to take a shower or put on anything. He was too tired, and to torn to care. He didn't realize what he had done fully, till he woke the next morning.

In the next few weeks Alfred had noticed a change in Bruce's behavior, he seemed a lot happier, maybe still miserable, but a lot less like he was previously. The only thing was that Bruce seemed to be obsessed with this copy cat criminal of the Joker named Burlesque who had this knack for escaping over and over. Bruce theorized it was because the criminal was trained in acrobatics and was very hard to pin down, but Alfred knew Bruce to well, if he wanted to catch the copy cat, he would have already. He didn't know all the situation but he knew Bruce was most likely replacing this criminal with the Joker and although this almost made Alfred happy he was concerned with Bruce's methods, the Burlesque's crimes were a lot more severe then Alfred wished. He had caused a gang fight, robbed three jewelry stores and held five people hostage for ransom in one week, and things just got worse and worse each week. Alfred knew he was going to have to speak with Bruce at some point before things got out of hand. The only thing was he didn't think he could just approach his master on the subject. It wasn't like he had proof, well actually, that was the problem, he did have proof. Bruce was so out of his element he had forgotten repeatedly that the cameras in the bat cave were still archiving data. Alfred had seen the raunchy evidence himself, and he knew all he had to do was show Bruce, but he couldn't do it. He knew it was wrong to let Bruce keep doing this but Wayne finally seemed like he was starting to recuperate. Bruce was even going to parties after his 'house' arrest eased. Could he really ruin all that for the sake of jailing one person? It was like saying could he free the Joker to save Bruce, and he had almost succeeded in doing that.

So that's what Alfred did, he played dumb. This wasn't healthy for Bruce, but there was no other choice, not right now anyhow, and Alfred knew there was nothing he could do. Only it seemed like fate, or whatever it was had different plans….

When Arkham had a prison break.

**Well I rolled with what I had and it turned into this long ass chapter, so what do you think? Too much, too little? Do you hate or love my OC? Anything OOC or what not? REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for my three or four day absence, I have been lugging and moving and getting ready to move to Florida so yea, wooo, anyway I hope you like the seventh chapter, maybe we'll make It to ten :D. Listen to Fire Bomb by Rihanna.**

The prison break was all over the news. Not one, news station didn't have some kind of information of when, how, and where the whole thing went down. The most horrified person of Gotham city? Bruce Wayne. Bruce sat in his penthouse mansion staring blankly at the T.V switching between FOX news and N.B.C to even local channels, but they all said the same thing and it drilled into his head over and over as he just couldn't believe what he was seeing or even hearing. The prison break had been started by a riot all lead by Scarecrow, course the plan had been formulated by a Vice President of sorts, and Bruce already knew who that 'vice president' was. He shifted getting off his chair shifting to the window. It was nine o' clock at night, and the city was already shaken to the roots by criminals running amok. Fires were sparking even near where Bruce was and he frowned at the mayhem. He turned heading for the 'panic room' he need to his equipment, but before he got there he was swiftly thrown down out of nowhere the lights flickering out as his head span in circles as he stared into darkness. He heard a chuckle and it caused him to flinch his eyes adjusting as a weight fell on his waist. His mind cut to Burlesque, but he knew who it was, it was too obvious and ironic for it not to be.

"So Bats, I've been hearing this sick little rumor." He heard a venomous voice splatter out at him, as if the very words spoken were punching him over and over again. His eyes finally adjusted and in the dim darkness he could see the Joker's face pretty clearly, it was all made up again and his hair was greener then ever every singly muscle on the clown twitched and Bruce knew that he was in for it. Joker' chuckle sounded less then amused."I heard you were fucking a little copy cat." Bruce head shifted to the side as he didn't want to look at the man's face anymore, he didn't even want to talk about it, he just wanted to die right there, or just be tossed into a vat of acid or something to get him away from the feelings that were quickly and violently flooding back. "ANSWER ME!" The Joker shouted lightly his voice dropping a few octaves as he grabbed the collar of Bruce's shirt shaking him his head bouncing up and down off the floor. Bruce finally turned his head back his eyes barely willingly to meet the crazed criminal above him.

"So..what if I have?" He asked in a flat tone. He didn't want to say it, but he had to get away from what was pushing him to say the truth. The truth that he was sorry and he'd never do it again just as long as…A solid blow to the face cracked Bruce's nose as he repelled his arms flailing off shoving the Joker off as he stood holding his nose with one hand grunting with pain. "Why should I care what you want to know?" Bruce continued, he wincing and pulled his hand away knowing full well his nose was now broken severely. His eyes drifted to the clown who was still on the ground, either trying to withhold the rage filling his pores or completely shocked into speechless laughter.

"Your right bats." Joker was now hysterical his laughing seeming to shake the mansion as he stood cracking his knuckles."You shouldn't care." Bruce took a step back as the Joker's eyes seem to blank slightly as he just stared at him, no laughter, not even a sneer. He just stared at him for a few moments before turning his back to him. Bruce hand went out but he stopped himself firmly keeping it at his side as his other hand held his nose in place."Just remember you brought this on yourself." He heard the madman say, before he vanished, walking into the shadows. Bruce went to call out but he grunted with a frustrated sigh instead just standing there at a loss for words.

Two days, was all it took, two, Batman had barely booked three mental before the video went viral. It was a shakey video of the joker, like many others he had taken over the cross of their rivalry, only this one was more frightening then Bruce had ever seen. Not only was his makeup not on, his lips were splattered with something else, not red lipstick, not five dollar clown makeup, but blood, Bruce knew it right away, it was everywhere across the clowns face, he had ripped his scars back open and as he talked Bruce could see excruciating pain the other was in as he began his rant.

It was like this, and Bruce was frozen to the spot as he watched. Burlesque was hanging from a rope by his neck balancing on a tightrope twenty feet above the ground over a vat of acid. Blood ran down the side of the captive's mouth where grotesque scars curved up well past where the Jokers did. He was clearly in pain and was barely even with his skills, to keep himself from tumbling off the rope and being hung. Bruce shook as the words of the Joker's bashed across his head.

"You know what happens when Anarchy finds its only weakness?" There was a long pause as the camera panned to the Joker as he held out the camera licking blood from his opened scars."It can't comprehend it. You know what happens? It starts losing all it was. When an unstoppable object meets an unmovable object. You know what happens to them, they just mash into each other, neither one able to top the other." The camera panned over to Burlesque as a cackle came from the Joker."Till something comes in between them." For a moment Bruce heard the sound of sorrow come from the Joker's voice, it was small, and perhaps maybe it had just been his imagination but, it was covered up by a hysterical bout of laughing as the camera went dark. Then a voice in the dark filled the void."You're no longer my weakness." It was a whisper, barely audible, but Bruce heard it and as he bumped into the coffee table he found himself shaking all over. What had he done?

It was nearly ten minutes later when Bruce snuck into the place Joker had Burlesque captive. It only took two minutes for him to get caught up in the trap clearly laid for him. It was a net, presumably originally for the tightrope that Burlesque stood on. Bruce could see him easily from where he was and as he moved to cut himself free he heard a dark chuckle and his head snapped over to see Joker sitting on a throne of money as he crossed a leg over another smirking.

"Bats I wouldn't do that, if you throw your weight out of that net well…" the joker's head swiveled to Burlesque and Bruce followed his line of sight t o see that his weight was the only thing keeping the tightrope from snapping of the support poles. He wouldn't be able to get free without killing Burlesque. Bruce's eyes dropped back to the Joker's putting the blades he was about to use away. He was about to speak but the stare he received shut him up. "So I've been hearing tales from your little fucker up there." Bruce winced and he shifted slightly trying to get comfortable without flopping his weight around. "Tell me Bruce, is it all true?" This was clearly a question that Bruce was going to have to answer and he looked down collecting himself to speak when the Joker shouted."Look at me!" It was the same tone he had used before, the octave dropping as something inhuman took over, even if for a few seconds.

Bruce's head snapped up and he just stared at the clown."Yes." It was hard to say, it tumbled over his tongue, just that one word, made him flinch all over as he realized he was openly admitting to everything he had done. "Just let him go Joker." Bruce began as he tried not to recoil at the darkness brewing in the madman's eyes."He doesn't deserve this, this, this is my fault." He was making up excuses he sounded like a whiney child, but he couldn't just let Joker kill Burlesque.

"Tut, Bats..if I let him go what lesson would that teach you?" Lesson? What lesson? He heard the shifting of paper as the Joker slid of the money throne and waltzed up to the net gripping it with gloved hands. Bruce automatically tried to scurry back but the net stopped him as his body pressed into it, he felt like a caged animal.

"Don't kill him Joker…kill..me." Bruce was mumbling and coming up with things as the Joker pulled back his bloody mouth pulling into a smirk.

"Oh no,no,see Bruce, that wouldn't teach you a lesson either." He shifted and threw his hand up dramatically at Burlseque."Your going to kill him." Bruce's eyes welled up with rage as he thrashed for about a second his hands gripping the nylon rope of the net.

"No I won't!" He shouted and Joker eyes snapped back to him."Fine then." The Joker moved and Bruce watched his every move as he pulled out a gas can from a file cabinet walking up the throne of money dousing it with gas as he went then he turned around looking directly at Bruce as he lifted the can above his head pouring the rest over him, the gas sinking into his clothes and hair. Bruce's eyes widened as the Joker took out a match."Joker! No don't!" The smell of gas rocketed through Bruce's nostrils causing him to gag. Joker pushed back his gasoline soaked hair and just looked at Burlesque and then Bruce."Your choice bats." Joker mumbled as the match struck up and he tossed it at the bottom of the pile the money igniting as he stood there the flames already climbing rapidly up towards him. Bruce was horrified and he could feel his eyes begin to water as his head craned to burlesque who was now staring at the blaze transfixed with fear and shock. "Do you love him bats?" The question brought Bruce staring back at the joker as the flames rose up around him. Then it sunk in like a tidal wave of emotion. This had nothing to do with what Bruce actually did, it was the fact that he had done it in the first place, the face he had sunken so low as to not even bother getting Joker out of Gotham even after slowly admitting to his feelings for the criminal, he had betrayed him. This was his lesson. "Well Bats?" Joker said his voice cracking as he was clearly staring at the flames edging closer to him.

Bruce looked at the netting and at Burlesque who was now staring at him tears pouring from his eyes, he was so young, Bruce closed his eyes tight shaking his head back and forth. He heard a chuckle from the Joker and he opened his eyes again to see the joker crying. Bruce's eyes widened, the Joker was crying. Tears made trails through the dried blood dripping and sizzling on the fire as the joker bowed his head his wet hair covering his face. He was crying. Everything was falling apart, and it was because of Bruce, he was slowly watching the only person who equaled him burn alive. What kind of monster was he? His gaze went up to Burlesque and he could see Burlesque nod slowly his eyes shutting. Bruce hesitated but heard a deafening scream and his eyes whipped back to see the Joker's back go up in flame and he moved instantly the net snapping as he panicked and unthinkingly dropped from the net not even looking to see Burlesque plummet as he threw himself across the space tackling the Joker off the burning money already putting out the flames as the Joker squirmed his screams of pain tearing at Bruce like a rusty saw. When the flames were out Bruce looked own horrified to see the whole of the Jokers back burned through to muscle and bone. He looked around in a panic as the Joker just moaned in pain barely acknowledging that he was alive. He didn't want to touch him, to hurt him more, but he had to do something. He moved his cape and ripped it off carefully, oh, oh, so carefully wrapping the severely burned criminal up before hauling him into his arms, hearing the hiss of pain from the other as arms wrapped around his neck and a face was buried into his chest. Bruce paused is eyes drifted to where Burlesque had once been. His eyes filled with confusion as the rope still swung where it was left, only now the neck was empty, the tight rope had defiantly snapped but then as acid sloshed out of the vat as pale fingers gripped the side of the tub pulling a grotesque figure out of the deadly concoction Bruce realized that Joker had never intended to kill Lesque. Bruce made a run for it the Joker in his grasp, but the image was already burned in his mind. Burlesque wasn't Lesque anymore.

You only have villains, because you have heroes- Me

It took about a month for the Joker to even be well enough to make short sentences. The hospital wouldn't allow him to stay but Bruce bought everything he would need up to five months, he sat by the hospital bed in his newly refurbished bat cave as the heart monitor made its faint reassuring beeping. He hadn't slept in a week and Alfred had to forced feed him anything as he was always attending whatever medical needs he could every single second of every single day. Now Bruce was half asleep his head buried into the covers of the medical bed as he was slumped off his chair, the exhaustion had finally taken over. The Joker was barely awake, or aware, but even with his green eyes still filled with pain shifted to look at the man by him. He stared at his own hand willingly it to move and as it twitched the muscles in his shoulder felt like fire had been splashed over them all over again. He winced but didn't stop as he weakly brushed his fingers up against Bruce's ear, his scars now healed made his mouth pull into a smile, a genuine one at that, before the drugs took over his mind again causing his hand to relax and his body to drift into blissful ignorance. It went on like this for days, Bruce, no matter how hard he tried couldn't stay awake and every time he passed out the Joker would be roused awake and would touch Bruce in some way before he was out again. Finally a few weeks into this torturous game Bruce eyes flittered open just in time to see the Joker smiling at him before he was quickly taken away again. This just made things worse as energy drink cans and coffee cups littered the floor of the bat cave as Bruce himself began to get sick.

Finally, with more persuasion then even Alfred thought he had, he forced Bruce into bed and somehow kept him out of the bat cave for a few days until the Joker's vital signs dropped for one heart wrenching moment, but as soon as Bruce scrambled in the heart monitor kicked back into rapid steady beeps and Bruce in that instant made himself a sleeping bag on the floor next to the medical bed. Alfred could no longer argue this point and gave up. It was about half a month later that Joker could stay awake for a few hours at a time. They didn't talk much, there was nothing to talk about, but one fateful day Joker told Bruce a story, the story of his scars, Bruce wasn't sure if it was true, seeing as Joker didn't even seem to clearly remember the event himself, but it didn't matter, the only thing that stuck in Bruce's mind was the name. Jack, Jack, his name was Jack.

It was so ordinary and human that Bruce almost didn't believe the bedridden clown, but when he looked it up in the files, he realized it was true. Jack…Jack..Napier.

It seemed like years, even though it was only a few months till the Joker could decently be pushed around in a wheel chair, he wouldn't be able to walk till his back was significantly more healed and the skin grafts had taken, nothing could be ripped or jostled open on fear that it wouldn't be repaired. Though it was still pleasant, it did seem weird at first. Bruce pushing the Joker, Jack, around the mansion in a wheel chair as the spoke of random topics, one would make a comment about them as the other tried to swiftly change the subject. It was like a little game of cat and mouse; they never did say the word love, or even the prospect of it actually being between them. Did they even have to say it? Could someone really explain them in one word anyway? Everything seemed fine, finally, the idea of treating Joker like he use to horrified Bruce and he treated Joker like a fragile china doll, much to the clown's annoyance. They shared kisses occasionally but Bruce was terrified of harming Jack and decided against anything, even after a professional medic okayed Joker to walk around on his own. This whole worrisome mother hen thing pecked(no pun intended) on the princes nerves until he had had it. He had shoved Bruce into a wall pain stretching across his face as old muscles went to work pumping adrenaline. Bruce was already trying to talk him down with a soft voice and the Joker only rolled his eyes crinkling, his makeup free face displaying every sign of wanting to slap Bruce across the face.

"Are you going to make love to me eventually or are you just going to keep me as a puppy for the rest of my life." The sentence came out in a whirl and Bruce eyes blinked as his mouth and jaw dropped into a sign of utter surprise. Jack could only hold Bruce against the wall and cackle his lips pulling into an amused grin. This dumbfounded look on the Batman was exceptionally amusing.

"W-what?" Bruce stuttered stupidly. The jester rolled his eyes letting Bruce go crossing his arms, wincing as he did so, but tried his best to hide it.

"MAKE L-O-V-E to me brucey." He mocked lightly spelling out the word instead of saying it this time only furthering Bruce's shock.

"N-n-n-no…w-wait..you're in no condition for…..that!" Bruce was now acting like he had never done anything of the sort and was clearly losing it. This only furthered the Joker's amusement as he broke into a fit of laughter doubling over causing pain to spread across his face unable to hide it. "See! Even laughing puts you in pain." A school girl, Bruce was acting like a school girl, his face was as red as a tomato and his arms were flailing around flamboyantly as he went out to help the Joker straighten his back. Jack just shrugged off Bruce's touch standing straight his jaw tightening as a cord of pain rippled up and down his back.

"You're impossible." The Joker turned waltzing down a hall leaving Bruce to his dismembered thoughts. Bruce stood there dumb, to the world, the joker, Jack, what..just..HUH? Bruce sank against the wall his head spinning, what had just occurred. The 'intention' of the Joker's words were not what was affecting him, it was the words he used and the way he said it so casually was what shook Bruce about. He had said it as if they had been saying that…that…word..forever. He blinked and his eyes drifted up the hall Jack had disappeared around. Bruce puffed out air his face burning as his head dropped onto his knees. Love….?

**Haha, sooo yeeaaa, slow ish chapter, um tell me what you think, comments are welcome, even flames if they are constructive, and tell me what you think might happen next and I might add it in somewhere. :D… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo I thank my muse to the video on YouTube(look up over and over joker batman, and click on the one that mentions Jack too.) Welcome to the next chapter my faithful readers and alerters, I would like some reviews though! :D Listening to Heroes by All Time Low.**

Bruce wasn't entirely aware of how long he was sitting on the ground but when Alfred came stumbling down the hall covered head to toe in flour it snapped Bruce back to his regular thoughts as he stood."Alfred? Um…what happened?" Bruce commented trying withholding a laugh as Alfred just put a hand up to his face.

"A clown is making cookies in your kitchen." Alfred mumbled walking past making Bruce smirk with amusement. He shifted sneaking toward the kitchen to see chaos ensuing. Jack was clearly to preoccupied with his bowl of cookie dough as Bruce walked in.

"Jack…what are you doing." Bruce commented as the old adversary turned around.

"I am making chocolate chip cookies..what else?" Joker commented staring at the cookie dough spoon before looking at Bruce."Haven't you ever made cookies before Brucey?" The look the Joker got from the other male clearly said 'no' though that was understandable; Bruce had always had someone else to do things for him, even when his parents were alive. Jack sighed and handed the bowl over."Stir it." He commented making a swirling motion with his hand as he turned around dragging out cookie cutters in random animal shapes. Bruce blinked a few times but shrugged stirring the cookie dough finding it more difficult then he first processed. He frowned as some flopped out of the bowl."No no no not like that." Jack shuffled over moving around Bruce his arms overlapping the taller and his hands falling over top of his controlling them."Your not beating a villain to death your stirring cookies for god sake." Jack commented as Bruce blushed sinking into Jack's guiding hold.

"R-right." Bruce mumbled as the Joker let go swinging his way around the counter. Bruce was half paying attention to the bowl of dough and half to the man he had hated. This man, who, months ago would be rotting in Arkham and Bruce not giving him a second thought, what a stroke of fate it all was.

"Bruce your getting dough on the floor." Jack leaned over the counter resting his chin on his hands chuckling, his laughing hadn't been as bad as usual, there were times he break into a strain of psychotic laughter but overall he laughed when he wanted to and also displayed other emotions. Bruce blinked looking into the bowl and sighing putting it down and sliding it over to Jack who took it continuing his skillful mastery of stirring(teehee). Bruce watched him quietly as he walked around the counter stirring the cookie dough as if he had lived there forever. As if they were...'Bats..hello in there." Jack waved the spoon in Bruce's face, he had zoned out again."What's going on in that head of yours?" Jack questioned somewhat quirkily.

_Oh nothing just imaging we were married and what not._ Bruce's thoughts ground into him as he blanked again but shuffled a bit looking at his feet. He heard another laugh fill the silent room as the Joker shifted away focusing back on his original mission. _And I love you._ Bruce sighed deeply reaching out to the Joker's hand as he was pressing the cookie dough with different shapes of circus animals and clowns. Jack stopped looking at him questioningly. "I…-

"Sir?" Alfred waltzed in still covered with floor as he placed a box of mail on the counter taking out thin white square envelope, made for holding cds. Bruce pulled away from the jester taking the envelope and frowned as he saw his name scrawled across it, well rather, a nickname. _Batsy_. He blinked looking at Joker he shrugged.

"Hey if I wanted to surprise you with something you'd be bound and gagged." Joker commented shoving a clown shaped piece of cookie dough in his mouth. Bruce nodded sadly admitting that statement was true as Alfred coughed awkwardly. The C.D package was soon opened and placed in the DvD player as Joker flopped onto Bruce's lap in the recliner."Sooo what we watching? Oh oh, is this some trick and this is really just a porno remix of us?" He jabbed as Bruce rolled his eyes pressing play. What did come on screen shut the Joker up and caused both of them to stare at it with horror.

Burlesque, how? It was him; he was copying Joker all over again. A shaky video crackled to life as the newly reformed Burlesque popped on screen. His face was stripped of all color except the grotesquely large scars smeared with, what Bruce hoped to god was make up. His eyes were drained of the beautiful; blue and replaced with a sickly yellow green. His once blonde hair was now devoid of color as well and instead fell in thin white streams around his giving him a ghostly appearance. He chuckled in a high pitchy whiney laugh that even made the Joker flinch. The camera panned from his face and showed three kids tied together hanging from a crane over a shark tank. Then he spoke, his voice was dark and nothing like it had been before."This is my debut, you all knew me as Burlesque sometime ago." A tirade of giggles filled the room as the camera shook back and forth. The laughing calmed as the camera panned back to his face, his, horrible pale face. "Not anymore I am afraid, all you crazies out there, your prince of anarchy has quit his job to become your old rivals playmate." The laughing started up again and Bruce found himself gripping Joker around his waist like a security blanket."No its time for the true prince of anarchy and the king of Gotham to take his place on the throne." He giggled his video panned to the kids as he jabbed a button the kids dropped into the shark tank. Bruce flinched as he heard their screams and blood pulled into the clear water."And what better name for the prince then Anarchy?" He giggled one last time as the camera swung to his face."You ready for the chaos batsy?" the video blinked off and Joker was doing his best to squirm out of Bruce's iron grip as the buzzer for the cookies went off.

"Bruce, Bruce you're crushing my ribs." Joker whined as Wayne let go getting up abruptly spilling the clown from his lap.

Bruce shifted his face horrified as he closed his eyes trying to rid himself of the image he had created. He heard something and reopened his eyes as Jack stood clearly speaking to him.

"-are you going to be okay?" Bruce couldn't answer and just shifted away walking out of the living room and towards his 'lair'. The ex convict sighed and shifted going onto the kitchen. This wasn't going to be a very fun day. He didn't like when things weren't fun. Jack piled all the clown shaped cookies onto a plate and grabbed a random cookie off the animal stack and bit into it randomly and then placed it on the clown plate wandering toward Bruce's direction.

The bat sat sulking in his monitor chair watching the monitors and the news like it was what his life depended on. Joker sighed deeply placing the plate down by Bruce."Want a cookie? I made a bat one." He dangled the animal cookie he had bitten and shaped into a bat in front of Bruce's face who just pushed the hand away still focusing on the monitor with intense concentration. Jack put the bat cookie down wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck leaning on him resting his head on top of the other. "You don't have to do this Bruce." Bruce sighed closing his eyes.

"Yes I do." He commented lightly. He felt the grip on his neck tighten but he felt the Joker shutter as the muscles on his back twitched from the action causing the wounds to twinge. "I have to fix what I started." Bruce continued dragging the Jokers arms from around his neck. Joker growled.

"Stop thinking about yourself!" This had clearly hit a nerve and Jack stepped back crossing his arms as Bruce spun in the computer chair taken aback by the sudden but familiar outburst of anger."This isn't about you is it? No its about him! If you go to him it won't be you throwing him in Arkham!" The tinge of jealousy was rising in the clown's voice and Bruce's mouth began to turn into a frown."I did this to myself to keep you away from him! To keep myself from losing you! What do you do? You go after him again!" The Joker was now in full swing his arms flailing as his eyes darkened; even without his makeup he was looking intimidating. Bruce went to protest but a finger was jabbed in front of him stopping him."Don't you dare argue with me." Bruce blinked and just shifted his own arms crossing over his chest.

"I want to stop him from harming people!" Bruce retaliated, standing up. Even though their heights were about the same their ability to intimidate each other was astounding. He heard a chuckle from the man in front of him and he frowned again."What?"

"You've just got to have something to chase don't you?" The Joker commented uncrossing his arms."Now that I am no longer a criminal like before you have gotten bored with me." Bruce frowned more, that wasn't true, he just, he needed to stop Burl- Anarchy before he burned Gotham to the ground.

"That's not tr-

"Yes it is!" The Joker growled throwing a punch for Bruce's face which Bruce caught, but he didn't manage to stop the other one then the solid kick that sent him to the ground. Bruce stared up at a glowering Joker as the clown turned to walk away."Then you can have him you asshole." Bruce growled and scrambled to his feet the peace shattered as he overtook the Joker slamming him, back first, into the Tumbler's hood. Joker hissed his eyes squeezing shut for a few minutes as he felt one of the less healed scars rip open. His eyes shifted as he glared at Bruce, he was now pressing down on him digging the metal of the armored vehicle into his wounded back. He smirked through the pain as he let out a familiar laugh."That's the batman I know." His voice shifted as he tried to press up on Bruce's grip but found it impossible as the pain was becoming distracting as Bruce dragged him off the Tumbler and tossed him across the floor. The Joker bumped along the concrete rolling until he managed to stop himself getting to his feet."Is that all you got you pussy? How do you expect to fuck that messed up freak of a kid if you can't even beat me anymore?" Jack let out a raid of laughter withholding his old urge to double over in laughter as Bruce was on him again gripping the collar of his shirt dragging him forward. He expected to get a face full of fist but instead he felt a rough set of lips forced against his as he was ungracefully pushed backward his back colliding with the computer desk making him hiss in pain through the kiss. He had missed this he realized, some careful cuddling was okay, he supposed, but this is how they had started, and Joker and probably now Bruce could feel everything that had brought them together boil up to this point. Joker felt his arms hanging limply by his sides as Bruce's arm other arm wrapped around his back dragging him closer and way from the desk as Joker suddenly broke free his hands flying up shoving Bruce off."Don't start fucking with me." Jack spat blood from his mouth cackling."Just because you're back to your more desirable self doesn't mean anything."

Bruce smirked and shifted as punches start flying he barely managed to dodge most of them as he found himself now sprawled on the ground the Joker now straddling his waist his blonde hair grazing his face. Bruce just looked moved a hand wiping blood from his own mouth looking to the side."Is this how we are going to be?" It was a sincere question and the Joker leaned up laughing.

"Would you have it any other way? Or could you really imagine me in a purple apron?" Bruce smirked turning his eyes back to the clown and as he leaned up to kiss him he got punched instead."Oh and that was pay back." Bruce felt his hair gripped as his head was dragged back up a crooked lips smashing against his own. _No I can't see it any other way._ Bruce's hands drifted to the Jokers neck bringing them closer still. The blood from their punching mixed in their mouths and brought a flood of memories and realism back, as the kiss meant more than first intended. This was how they were meant to be, they were never going to be happily ever after fairy tale shit, and they were just going to be two forces fate should have never brought together.

When the kiss broke Bruce sank back down on the floor trying to catch his breath as he closed his eyes. However he didn't have much time to do this as he felt the Joker off him and grab him by the back of the neck dragging him. Bruce's eyes shot open as he felt himself slapdashedly tossed into the Tumbler his head smacking into something as the Joker regained his dominance over him. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he watched the Joker bring his shirt from over his head. Bruce's eyes drifted over the scars and the burns and he frowned as the Joker shifted to drop the shirt out of the vehicle his back in half view. It was bleeding now, more than one scar torn open but the Joker barely seemed to notice. Bruce's hand went up to touch a scar and he felt the Joker shutter as he moved again. Then it occurred to Bruce of all the times they had ever fought that Joker never displayed pain until he had burned himself, but now he barely seemed to take notice he was now bleeding from his back. Bruce shifted up surprising the jester as he suddenly switched their roles even in the small space there was plenty of room to do this. The clown seemed taken by surprise but his thoughts were soon scrambled as he felt a forceful weight push down on his neck cutting of his air supply. He gasped for a second but his eyes just rolled to the back of his head as he let out a moan. The grip lightened slightly giving him just enough room to take in little doses of air before the grip returned again. Bruce watched this doing this repeatedly watching the Joker squirm underneath him. He had forgotten this feeling, and it was all starting to the rush back, the things he wanted to do now, were all taking him over at once. He became distracted as euphoric ex-criminal bucked his hips his eyes opening as he smirked at Bruce with eyes of amusement.

"You always did like treating me like your bitch." The Joker commented teasingly as he got a free moment to breathe deeply. Bruce leaned down biting the clown's ear before whispering.

"That's because you are." The Joker felt his airway cut off completely as Bruce's other hand found his way down the front of his sweats he let out a moan that sounded more like Bruce's name as his eyes shut pressing his body up against Bruce's hand.

"Son of a bitch." The Joker growled as he felt crippled under Bruce's touch."I hate you for doing this to me." Joker cackled and Bruce just smirked at him.

"I hate you too." He commented back softly. The Joker just chuckled again opening his eyes to meet Bruces.

"Forever?"

"Of course."

A thin line between Love and Hate

**This chapter is about 400 words shorter than normal but I needed a good cliff hanger, so, HAHAHA, anyway review, what do you think will happen? Will they finally 'make love' or is something going to happen? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Listening to Monster by Lady Gaga. Anyway so this chapter may make you hate me or love me even more, not entirely sure yet, I know that I just popped into my head and wouldn't let me rest, so lets see where this takes us. I have a feeling the best song to fit this chapter may have to be…Carnival of Rust ;)**

The Joker stirred feeling arms around him as he felt himself pressed into the steering wheel of the Tumbler. He blinked shifting out of the touch and sitting up observing Bruce was still passed out a slightly smile still on his face. The Joker ruffled his blonde hair yawning softly moving backward out of the vehicle being careful not to bump the sleeping bat. He shifted going toward the computer desk looking for the cookies when he discovered they were all gone. He didn't recall hearing Alfred and he knew that him and Bruce hadn't eaten any. Jack frowned and turned around just in time for a bowling pin to be smashed between his eyes sending him to the ground in a heap of bare chest and sweat pants that were entirely too big on him.

Dancing under the skies of lust

Jack stirred as he felt his face prodded with something soft and he groaned opening his eyes slowly to see a stuffed elephant being jabbed at his face. He went to bash it away when he realized his hands were bounced behind him and attached to a metal bar. The hand holding the stuff animal was pale and as he followed the hand up to the arm and up to the face he recoiled realizing who it was. Burlesque, no no, it was Anarchy now. He didn't know what to do in this situation but as Anarchy backed up bringing up a mirror in his other hand the Joker blinked seeing his face had been done up with its old makeup and his hair now green. Something about seeing this, made him take in the sight for a long time, no reaction coming from him. This face was him, he had forgotten it, and as the shadowed eyes stared back at him a sudden burst of laughter came from him as he started cackling at his reflection his body shaking as the metal handcuffs clinked against the metal bar. Anarchy backed up putting the mirror down watching the clown laugh hysterically tears pooling on his eyes smearing the make up slightly.

"Nice to see you again you psychotic son of a bitch." Anarchy spat tossing the mirror away letting it smash into pieces behind him.

"T-that's seven years b-bad luck!" The Joker joshed cackling leaning forward peering at the copy cat. "I don't like it, take off the make up." A demented smile spread across the Joker's face and a solid bunch to the face made him cackle more as he knew his nose was broken as blood ran down across his lips.

'I am going to kill you Joker." Anarchy said tossing the stuffed elephant away as well crossing his arms. The Joker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why so serious? And don't abuse animals, they have feelings too." Another punch to the stomach didn't silence the fit of laughter but it certainly made it a lot harder to laugh. Anarchy shook his head turning walking away and into the shadows. Joker careened his neck around to see where he was and he realized he was in a ballet studio, then he took in the sight of himself in all the mirrors, his face hidden nowhere from him and his eyes suddenly narrow as he growled trying to look away from his reflection only to be met with another one. His head whipped back as he caught Anarchy's image in the mirrors as he returned with two things dangling behind his back, Joker could see them in the reflection and he frowned."What ya going to do with that key and crowbar?" He asked intrepidly. He didn't get an answer as he was released from his holding and the crowbar was dropped at his feet. He titled his head blinking at the man in front of him."You must be joking." Anarchy shrugged.

"Does this look like a face that be joking with you?"

"Yes?" The Joker answered back somewhat smartly. He dodged the incoming punch picking up the crow bar and stepping back."So what a fight do the death? How boring." He twirled the crowbar like a baton."You could have at least given me a pink crowbar or perhaps a rubber chicken made of metal, now that would have been funny." He cackled his scars pulling at his mouth as he saw Anarchy grin as well, their smiles to much alike, it was like staring a darker reflection.

"We'll see." Joker saw a flash of purple right before he was kicked into the metal bar his head flying against the mirror cracking it. He groaned shaking himself off able to stop the next kick but unable to stop the third as his face soon met the ground the crowbar flying out of his hands. He watched almost amused as the crowbar was kicked away from him and then picked up. He shuffled to get to his feet but was pushed back down with a foot resting on his back.

"This is not a fair fight." The Joker complained loudly.

"Wasn't suppose to be." Anarchy retorted kicking the Joker across the room before moving to him again cringing the crowbar slamming down on the other's back. The glass should have shattered at the scream, every single person in Gotham should have heard the pain vibrating through the walls. The Joker squirmed under the pain feeling every part of his back become numb with the sheer pain of it all. He felt scars rip open on is bare back and blood begins to seep across him and onto the floor as he groaned. He shifted trying to move away and get up but another solid blow to the back kept him pinned as dots of pain began to fill his eyes. He was going to be beat senseless his eyes squeezed shut as he watched through a mirror as the crow bar came down onto him again this time across his leg causing him to thrash his body already making an effort to protect what was being harmed. He only got kicked into a mirror for that his back cracking the glass causing small fragments to fall across his damaged skin. "I want to hear you beg for your life!" Anarchy screeched as he kicked the Joker again, and then over and over until he was sure he had broken or cracked almost every rib in the clowns body. He heard a moan and he took a step back observing with utter shock and annoyance, as even with a busted leg and shattered rib cage and heavily maimed back the Joker made a shaky movement to sit up leaning on the mirror he had been bashed into.

"Fuck yourself." The Joker replied a soft cackle hurting his body as his ribs couldn't handle the shaking of his laughter. His eyes welled with pain but he didn't show it as he brought an arm to his mouth wiping blood from it as he spit a glob out. Anarchy bent down angrily tossing the crowbar away as he slammed his hand against the Joker's neck smashing his body into the mirror as far as it would go. The Joker only made a muffled cry as he made a sick grin at him. He wouldn't have this, he was suppose to be dead, in pain, begging for his life. The Joker was weakened though he wouldn't be able to fight back as his airway was cut off and he felt the dots in his eye sight get larger. He was going to pass out and probably die, what a way to go, to be killed by some two bit circus performer. The Joker was expecting to be hit in the ribs or something that would surely bring him to black out but instead he felt twisted lips press against his and he let a moan escape him before he realized just who he was reacting to, when Anarchy pulled away the Joker spit in his face blood splattering his pale lips and forehead."You sick little f-A solid punch to the ribs caused the Joker to sputter as he cough up blood nearly collapsing to the floor but was kept upright as the lips returned, this time he had no choice but to return the sick kiss, he could taste his own blood in the others mouth and he felt sick just thinking about it. This wasn't who he was suppose to be bleeding all over, he wasn't suppose to have it affect him, but as the pained seeped everywhere across his body so did the pleasure of being overtaken, he was so desperate to make the pain stop. The lips drew away and he squirmed as they returned to his neck sucking on it and then he felt a tongue run over his collar bone and his shoulder. He moaned his head falling forward as he felt a hand pin his hands above his head by the wrists as the other made its way down the front of his(or rather) Bruce's sweat pants.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned his head in a way for the other to get closer, leaving bruise after bruise across his already damaged skin as the hand found its way down his boxers as well. He knew that in all truth he didn't want this, but this was something he couldn't fight, not in this condition. He moaned as a rough hand wrapped itself around his throbbing member as the lips returned to his, he wondered if this how Bruce' felt when he kissed him, the rough scars brushing against anything they got close to sending shivers down the Joker's spine. He felt dirty and helpless as he leaned into the hand rubbing his erection, this was the first time Jack had ever felt completely out of control and it scared the fuck out of him. He tried his best to act like he wasn't actually enjoying it but it didn't work as he felt the hand move along his length in a rough he moaned loudly as his head fell back into the broken mirror his eyes closing as the lips that had been kissing his so frantically pulled away only to be pressed up against his neck again.

Come feel the rain

Bruce didn't have much to go on, the only clue Anarchy had left was his makeshift Joker card that had been comically (to Anarchy) burned. Bruce frowned and had scrambled to his monitors calling for Alfred who was busy dabbing his forehead with and icepack, he had been smacked over the head pretty good and the poor old butler could barely stand as he shuffled about trying to desperately patch together what he could.

Rust

The Joker's eyes opened and he found himself laying in a makeshift bed of pillows and large and small stuffed animals, his eyes shifted as he groaned his hand already moving to check for open wounds and blood, but he was surprised to find he was bandaged up for the most part. He blinked sitting up wincing as pain shot through his abdomen and chest. He heard a chuckle and his head whipped to Anarchy who was quietly sitting in a corner playing with a deck of cards.

"Your still alive because I choose to keep you alive for a little while longer." The performer answered before the question could even enter the Joker's head. He moved his legs and just winced as his leg throbbed in pain and decided against moving any further and just stared at the pale psychopath who was now playing Gin Rummy with himself.

"Why?" The Joker hated even having to ask and he didn't bother laughing as he knew it would just cause him pain and even as one threatened to erupt from his body he beat it back down only allowing a grin to appear on his face. Anarchy looked up from his card game his equaling scary grin pulling up and seeming even large due to the Joker's crafty knife skills. Anarchy got up tossing the cards to the floor as he crawled on the bed over the Joker pushing him down his white hair falling across his face. The Joker looked up at the pale copy cat his eyes glaring at him.

"WE are the same now…" Anarchy began, and Joker was about to make a remark, a very smart one when he was silenced by the cackle from the other one."Don't even try to argue Joker, you know the truth…or is it Jack now? How soft have you gone?" Joker eyes drifted as he turned his head away feeling his face as smeared make up was left on his fingers. "Fine don't answer me, you will in time." The Joker growled his eyes darting back to the man he had created or inspired, or both he didn't know.

"You're nothing to me!" The Joker shouted as he coughed the remants of a laugh shaking through his system. For this he got a slap across the face and he glared again as the other just smiled at him. Like a Cheshire, he was.

"I will be soon enough." Anarchy replied bringing a hand down the Joker's bandaged chest. He felt the older man shudder under him."See?" He commented giggling with delight. The Joker moved to crawl out from under but was stopped and dragged back by his hair."Ah ah ah." He heard the teasing voice scold."Your mine Joker, all mine." Jack's eyes glared up in defiance.

"I am not yours, I am the…" The jester wriggled awkwardly but it was enough and Anarchy only smirked at him.

"So was I if you recall." The words stung and the Joker growled not caring about the pain he thrashed trying to kick Anarchy off only to be slammed back down lips crawling over his. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back not realizing he was reacting until the lips were pulled away moments later.

"Your body is mine, your soul is mine..your mind is mine." Anarchy's voice was sinking into his head and something shook him, somewhere deep and buried was beginning to be dug up. Something he had wanted to forget. Joker's eyes twisted into orbs of horror suddenly staring at the copy cat face above him, like a dark reflection in the mirror. He let out a cry and made another desperate attempt to crawl away only to be dragged back."None of that Jack!" Anarchy growled and shifted above him straddling his waist. The other stopped struggling and looked up at the horrifying face that just copied his famous grin. He was in a nightmare, a nightmare, why wasn't Bruce there to wake him up? "Now show me just how much your mine." Anarchy ordered as he dug his fingernails into Jack's shoulder getting a shaky cry or defiance."Show me Jack." He growled leaning down next to his ear."Or I'll kill Bruce." He heard a whimper of fear as the spirit of the Joker began to disperse leaving Jack in its place like two people were battling for control in one body. Both horrified of the face that stared down at them.

"Alright!" Jack cried as the fingers dug further into his shoulder. He moved to sit up not caring if the nails dug further as he pressed his shaking lips to the psycho above him. Anarchy removed his nails from Jacke's shoulder only to press him down not breaking the force kiss as he shifted around enjoying the Joker, Jack, his enemy squirm in pain and fear.

The jester moaned loudly as he felt hips grind into his hard and he felt a tongue clash against his lips forcing unwanted entry into his mouth. He moaned again as hands began gliding over unhealed wounds and newly made bruises. He was being broken to pieces by this, this sick version of what he could have been. He couldn't do anything about it. Not even as the Joker could he get himself out of it, he was out matched. His moans grew almost insistent as the hips ground harder against his until he felt himself begin to get turned on more as his eyes clamped shut the lips pulling away only to be placed down across his neck again. He began to sound more like a broken record then a broken man as everything began to blur in his mind and all his thoughts began to scramble and be drained from his head. He couldn't put together the simplest thought without it is dashed away by and shock of pleasure or jab of pain. He was going to release for this monster and he desperately didn't want to, he didn't want to have undeniable evidence that his body was enjoying the treatment, he didn't want Bruce to see him like this, and everything shattered as thoughts of Bruce pushed their way through his mind and he felt tears spring to his eyes as sobs racked his body. He could only hear laughter fill his ears and mix with his crying sobs of shame. He didn't think that he could do this, if Anarchy broke the only human part of the Joker, there was no fixing it, and Bruce wouldn't want him, he would cast him to the side. A fate worse than anything Jack could imagine. He couldn't fight, he was powerless.

This carnival of rust.

Bruce couldn't find a speck of evidence toward where Anarchy would have taken Joker, not until a article about a child circus star came up, one that had been taken to an asylum after burning down a ballet school after he had fallen from a trapeze and broken his arm. His name had been Vincent Harper, he had gone missing after he had been realized and no one had heard of him after that. Only Bruce knew who it was and as he stood printing out the directions to the newly rebuilt ballet studio, he realized, he didn't know what he was about to face. He didn't think he could handle it alone. His eyes drifted to the monitor and the blinking light of Arkham. He frowned at the idea spinning through his head, allies with psychopaths, please. He blinked realizing he was in love with one that eliminated the idea of his plan being crazy. He blinked. He needed help, and he knew exactly where he was going to get it from.

He hoped, he hoped on his life and soul he wouldn't be too late.

***hides under stuffed bear* Don't hurt me, review! PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW anyway, tell me what you think, to much?, to little? Just the right finging amount? Also as a small hint I see Anarchy, or rather Vincent as an embodiment of Joker if he didn't have Bruce, or rather peace, without peace anarchy would run free and chaos would be the worlds god.**


	10. Announcement

Alright this is when I come to a conclusion to start another fanfiction alone with my most popular one that is still being written, which happens to be What A Beautiful Night m a r e, with Joker and Batman, check it out if you haven't read it yet. Anyhow, for this new fanfiction, I have been having a tough time deciding what I want to do. So I am going to give you guys some options to choose from and that's what I'll write, you guys are already quite aware of my writing skills so I am asking you to either pick your favorite book, movie, pairing ect or just choose the one that I can write best and make most…complicated? That's not the right word but it works for now, anyway, here are some of the things you can choose from.

Inception-Cobb/Arthur

Shutter Island-Teddy/Chuck(because I like those names better)

Brokeback Moutain(revamped)-This means basically I am taking this story and making it my own, but it has the same plot, but the genre and setting might be totally different.

Pirates of the Caribbean- Will/Jack(yea…I know, don't say anything)

Jumper –(do I even have to say it?)David/Griff

My Soul To Take-(obvious)

(Your suggestion here)- This is a freebie if you don't like any of the other choices given.

Alright people, this is my challenge, tell me what I am writing, and hey even give me an idea what I should do. Here are the genres I am best at.

Suspense

Comedy

Psychological

Romantic/Heroism

So really what your doing is picking a fanfiction option from the first list, and then maybe mixing and matching genres, and some of your own, if you come up with anyones that are better. The one I pick will be have the reviews name feature in the first chapter and will also have a chance to insert a OC and get a special exert before anyone else gets to read the fanfiction. Well, it's up to you my faithful fans, oh what shall I do, it's only a guess, savvy?


End file.
